Kekkei Genkai
by SimpleDemon
Summary: (AU, First Story) What would happen if Naruto learned of his heritage sooner than anyone anticipated. How will this information and a couple new abilities change his story.
1. The Great Naruto Bridge

**Author notes:**

 **Thank you to whoever is taking the time to read this story. I am new to writing in this form and what not and would greatly appreciate any and all criticism readers may have to offer. I kind of have a plan for how I wish the my interpretation of Naruto's story to go but any criticisms may change that for the better. I do not own Naruto as you may have already guessed. Thank you. I hope you enjoy, and if anything I hope I can learn to be a better writer with your help.**

As Naruto opened his eyes he was quickly reminded of the amount of pain he was in. It wasn't terribly unbearable but having multiple senbon sticking out of your body isn't exactly pleasant either. When his vision fully cleared he looked forward and saw the young shinobi with the mask lying on the floor. to his relief his comrade and admittedly now close friend Sasuke was still on his feet.

"Y… you always get in the way dobe… it never fails…" Sasuke whispered.

With new found reassurance Naruto perked up ignoring the state he himself was in.

"You beat him Sasuke" Naruto exclaimed.

That feeling quickly faded as Naruto realised what actually happened. Taking a closer look he saw that the other shinobi wasn't really hurt, just down for a bit, and he also saw that Sasuke was actually in pretty rough shape.

'He jumped in front of his attack…. Why….. Why would he…. Did he do it for me' Naruto thought.

"You should see the look on your face… you look like a total loser."

"Why… Why did you save me? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know… I just did."

As Sasuke spoke he thought about it himself. Why had he saved him. Were they really that close. Did naruto actually mean that much to him that he would basically get himself killed for Naruto's sake.

"You… I hated you"

"Then why… it doesn't make any sense... why would you protect me?"

As Naruto truly realized what Sasuke had done his frustration began to grow.

"I didn't ask for this… I didn't ask for you to save me!"

Sadness or maybe regret overcame Sasuke, and tears started to form at his eyes.

"I don't know… my body just moved... there was no time to think... lo.. ser…"

Sasuke managed to say as he began to collapse overcome by the pain and exhaustion he was under.

Naruto quickly moved to catch him although not entirely sure why.

"Sasuke!"

"H… He's still out there… my brother… I promised myself… I'd stay alive un…. until i killed him. Naruto don't let your dream die."

With those final words Sasuke gave in to the pain, to the anguish, to the regret and fell unconscious.

As Haku came to he looked on as the sight before him unfolded.

'He found the strength he didn't know he had. Why? Because of a certain person who was precious to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true shinobi, worthy of honor.'

"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle. This is part of what it means to be shinobi."

As he finished speaking he returned to his jutsu. knowing that the end of this battle was near having defeated the stronger and smarter of the duo.

"Shut up!"

'I hated you too Sasuke, and yet...'

"You'll pay for this"

Naruto was so overcome with his own feelings as he heard the ice shinobi speak all those emotions quickly changed and unified against him. All around him an orange energy could be seen, and a huge spike of animosity, hate, and just pure rage filled the air.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

' What is this chakra. Chakra cannot be seen, yet it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly, I can feel the wrath, I can feel the blood lust like evil itself. His hand is healing, and changing. This boy what is he?!'

Haku kept observing as not only Naruto's hand was healing and changing, but his body was as well. He did not know what was happening but he did know that he had made a mistake. How could anyone have foreseen this? He then saw them. The boy's eyes had changed as well but not like the Uchiha's. His eyes now had a dark orange tint to them as opposed to the bright cerulean before it. They also looked almost like the eyes of a snake but he knew that wasn't right. They looked a little different than those of a snake. Then in an instant something happened that only a few people could have thought possible or even likely. A huge chain of what looked to be chakra with what looked to be a spearhead at its tip fired from the boy's body. There was no time to react, even for as quick as Haku was while using his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Jutsu he was directly hit (partly due to the amount of surprise and shock he was in), but to his astonishment he didn't really feel any pain even with the giant chain clearly having penetrated him. Just as quickly as it came it returned back to the boy. Then Haku saw something else that surprised him, another chain had struck the Uchiha and was beginning its return as well. It wasn't until the chain left him that he felt something. It was horrifying. It felt as if something had been stolen or taken from him. It was indescribable. He knew this had to end soon or he would be in serious peril.


	2. The Past

The gravity of the situation could be felt in the tenseness of the air.

'The bloodlust in his eyes, this is no longer a child.'

Before Haku could even finish compiling his thoughts Naruto attacked. With only moments to spare Haku countered by throwing some of his senbon. It seemed like a reasonable course of action until the energy swirling around Naruto simply knocked the senbon out of the air. Realizing he needed to take the offensive, Haku began to use the full power of his jutsu and fired as many senbon as he possibly could. Even with multiple direct hits Naruto brushed them all aside, healed himself, and began his assault once more. Mirrors were starting to shatter as Naruto's new found power and speed was able to keep up with Haku's. As Haku began to retreat to one of the mirrors Naruto managed to grab ahold of him. Haku turned back in shock as he did not believe such a feat was even possible. He looked back in horror at Naruto's eyes once more. The intensity he could see in them was not what frightened him, it was the fact that his right eye had changed again, except this change no one in the world knew how to explain. It had become a dark red with the slit pupil as before but this time he could see a tomoe circling the pupil. Not only does this boy have that frightening evil power but he seems to have the same eye power as the other boy. At this moment despair hit Haku as he knew the fight was over he was caught and overwhelmed. He only looked on as Naruto prepared to strike and braced himself for what he knew could very well be a killing blow. As he was about to get hit he noticed one last detail that made everything make sense to him. Naruto's fist had become engulfed by a thin layer of ice. As the realization hit him so too did Naruto's blow. The blow stunned him. While not fatal it did make his mind go blank and sent him crashing right through one of his own mirrors.

Naruto did not really know what was going on he simply knew one of his only friends had just passed, and at the hands of some common criminal shinobi. When his power surged he had a vague idea of where it came from, but he had no time to think. He was in the middle of a battle. His friend had fallen. His only real friend had fallen. Emotions swelled and Naruto lost his sense of restraint. All he wanted at that moment in time was revenge, retribution for his friend. With every passing second, with every movement, with every attack Naruto lost himself more and more. Until finally he landed a direct hit on the enemy he had just apprehended. At that moment Naruto's mind went blank.

Caught on the fine line of sanity and total rage everything seemed to just halt. Naruto stood in front of what seemed to be a large gate. There was a shallow pool of water on the floor all around him and into whatever room the gate was guarding. There was a sealing tag on the gate where he would have expected to see a keyhole. After taking in the site around him he realised he was in a prison cell. What could such a large gate be keeping locked up. He looked beyond the gate and saw a sight he would not soon forget. Two large red eyes looking back at him. In them he could see nothing but pure hatred and animosity.

"So you're the one who's caused me all this trouble."

" _Tough words coming from you brat. I'm in no better position than you. Trust me if I could I would TAKE OVER YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW AND DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!"_

"We wouldn't want that now would we"

Both Naruto and the nine-tails were surprised at the sudden appearance of a third voice in the cell. although they couldn't quite tell who it was that spoke in the dark cell.

"Its nice to see you Naruto."

"Who… who are you and how do you know my name?"

" _IT'S YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB"_

As the nine-tails shouted he splashed all around in a fit of anger.

"If that's the case I think I'll just leave you in there then. Hahaha. Why don't we go somewhere quieter to talk, Naruto."

With a snap of his fingers Naruto and the stranger were out of the cell and in a different mindscape, one with more light and a brighter atmosphere. In the newfound light Naruto could clearly see the stranger. In an instant he knew who he was speaking to.

"You're him. The Fourth Hokage. But.. But… How does the Fourth Hokage know my name."

"I see you haven't been told very much have you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me Naruto, who is the Hokage right now?"

"Ummm…. it's the old man. Why do you ask?"

"HaHaHa. You call him the old man do you. I guess he just wanted to protect you and letting this information out would have probably put you in danger."

"What… Protect me… Danger… What do you mean… AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"Well it's actually quite simple. I know your name because I'm the one who gave it to you."

The shock in Naruto's eyes told Minato all he needed to know.

"You really didn't know did you?"

Naruto's mind was racing. How was he even supposed to take in this information. He was a whole mess of emotions and he didn't know which were good or bad or neither. He was glad he found out who his father was, glad he knew where he came from, but at the same time sad that now he knew his father was dead for sure 'But then how is he here?' Then a single thought crept its way into his head. Why had his own father sealed the nine-tails inside of him. Tears formed at his eyes as he thought about that one thought more and more.

"Why did you do it… Why did you seal the nine-tails inside of me? It's caused me nothing but pain and suffering. I don't have any friends, all the adults are afraid of me and hate me for it, EVERYONE has just hated me, and I've just been all alone."

With every word he spoke more tears fell from his eyes, all the emotions clearly too much for any boy his age to bear.

The next thing Naruto knew he felt something he had never felt before in his life. He felt another person embrace him out of pure love and compassion.

"I see you've gone through a lot. I'm so sorry for that, but please you need to understand that there was no time to think when it happened I just did."

With those words Naruto thought back to what Sasuke had just done for him and what circumstances had even made that a possibility. He understood that some things just can't be helped.

"I've been able to see some of your memories, I wouldn't be so sure about the whole everyone hating you. There is one person I can think of that likes you a lot, almost admires you even."

He must be talking about Iruka and the old man. I guess they really are some of my only friends.

"I wish I had more time. I would tell you what happened and why it happened, but I don't. I'm the one who wrote the sealing formula and put the nine-tails inside of you, yes, but I had a reason for doing so. I believe that one day the village would be danger, and that the power of the nine-tails could be used to save it. I believe that you, Naruto, could learn to control that power and use it to do just that."

"What you believe I could…. but how?"

"Part of the answer is in the sealing formula. It allows you to tap into a small portion of the nine-tails's chakra and some of his unique powers. But right now you might be a little too young to able to control it all, so you will learn to control more and more of it as you grow older. I've seen the tailed-beast holders of the Village Hidden in the Clouds control their tailed-beasts perfectly, so theres…"

"WAIT! There are others like me? People with monsters sealed inside of them too."

"Oh yes. There are actually nine of you. One for every tailed-beast. Not all of them can control theirs but I have seen it done, so I know that you can do it to."

"But how do you know I can. I mean… I'm not very smart, my ninja skills aren't that great, and…"

"Naruto I know you can do it. I know because you're my son and I believe in you completely"

As he spoke he placed his hand on Naruto's head. With that statement Naruto felt a wave of reassurance pass over him.

"I seem to be running out of time. I'm going to open up the first part of the seal I told you about. Please be careful when relying on the nine-tails power, for he is extremely dangerous. For now just use his power in emergencies. Naruto all the information I have told you seems to be secretive so please consult with Lord Third before you tell anyone else of what you learned today. Naruto just before I go I just want to tell you that I love you. "

As he spoke his body began to disappear into the mindscape.

"Thank you so much… dad…"

That was all Naruto could think to say as he saw his father disappearing. Then a thought hit him. Just before he appeared in his own mindscape he remembered something weird that happened.

"AHH! One last thing before you go… The chains… the chakra chains… are they one of the power of the nine-tails?"

"HaHaHa… Oh Kushina…"

'You'll get to meet him soon enough my dear'

"No actually… they're… from… your… mo… ther…"

And with those final words he disappeared.

Naruto was left alone now to ponder on his thoughts. He was trying to figure out exactly what he had just experienced. The one thing that truly dominated his thoughts above all else were two words. Two of the final words his father had spoken to him. 'Kushina.' 'Mother.'


	3. Kekkei Genkai

As Naruto came to he looked ahead of him in shock. In his fury he had taken down his adversary and just as he was about to strike the final blow the mask that covered the young shinobi's face crumbled away and revealed to Naruto's shock a familiar face. The sight stopped Naruto in his tracks and defused some of the rage he was feeling.

"You… the guy from the woods… that was you?"

"Why do you not strike? Didn't you just vow to avenge your fallen comrade? Or were those just empty words?

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and then proceeded to punch Haku as requested.

"No. That won't be enough. You're still holding back. If that is all you have you will never be able to avenge him. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you thought. To show mercy to the adversaries of the one you serve, to allow them to live isn't compassion but a blatant betrayal of the very purpose of your life. What is the reason for you existance then, you are of use to no one. It is mere existence without meaning.

"Yea well speak for yourself!"

"I am speaking of myself. Are you really that blind? This day has shown me that I'm no longer of any use to Zabuza."

"Why him? To devote your life to some rotten scum who doesn't know the meaning of the word honor, well if he is really the only person that matters to you that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!"

"There were once others that mattered to me… my father… and my mother…"

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard those words as they now held new found meaning to him. As Haku began to tell him his life story Naruto began to feel his pain more and more. The sadness that was slowly growing in Haku's heart. There was a strange feeling to it. It was as if Naruto could actually feel Haku's emotions. The feeling of sadness, regret, and guilt all became tangible. He was feeling his pain in a way he never had before. It was so visceral almost as if they were Naruto's own feelings. Then mid way through Haku's thoughts another emotion appeared. It was fear. The fear he and his mother had for simpling inheriting a kekkei genkai in the land of water. The fear that was justified by the certain death they were exposed to once they were discovered.

Naruto felt Haku's emotions change again. When he mentioned the death of his parents he began to feel despair, remorse, and loneliness. These were feelings Naruto knew all too well.

"I lost my purpose. In all the world there was no one who needed me. I was unnecessary."

'That's just like me!'

"Why is it you are so determined to become Hokage. It is through the recognition of others that you think you will find meaning and self assurance in yourself. You see that only through the eyes of others that our lives have any significance. When there is no one who sees you it is like you do not exist. Then Zabuza came along. He did not look at me negatively because of my strangeness. In fact that is what he was looking for. He made me necessary again.

As he began his story once again his emotions changed but it was entirely different this time. Before Naruto could feel his negative emotions almost as his own but Haku's new emotions were more positive. Naruto could not feel them at all.

"I have failed you Zabuza."

All at once Naruto could feel the guilt and sadness Haku was experiencing again.

"I am like a blunted weapon without further use."

He slowly began to walk towards Naruto.

"Naruto, kill me."

"That's the stupidest story I've ever heard. How can you care about somebody like that. He treats you like a slave. You're a human being not a weapon or a tool."

"For that very reason. When he found me I was without a purpose or reason for living and he gave me both. But now I am a broken tool of no use to anyone with no reason for living. The only thing that gave my life meaning is gone."

As he spoke his primary emotions became sorrow and despair. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Go on Naruto, for both of our sakes. Kill me. Do it. Quickly."

Haku's emotions shifted again with Naruto's hesitation. His frustration caught Naruto off guard. He really wanted Naruto to finish him there and then.

"There's a lot more to being shinobi than fighting and killing till there is only one man left standing. There are more ways to show one's strength than that."

"I had a feeling the moment I met you in the woods that we were a lot alike. You know what I mean. I'm just sorry it is you that has to kill me.

"You're sure about this? It's the only way?"

"Yes."

"It's weird i think we could have been friends in another time and place. THIS IS FOR SASUKE, BECAUSE HE ALSO HAD A DREAM!"

Naruto charged finally finding the conviction to grant the young shinobi's final request.

'Thank you Naruto.'

In an instant before Naruto could react Haku's emotions changed again. Haku caught Naruto to his surprise. There was a new look of determination in his eyes. Naruto couldn't feel that emotion either.

"Before I go I should tell you that I'm one of the final descendants of the Yuki clan. That information may be helpful to you in the future."

Haku began his one-handed hand seals. He was preparing another jutsu. Behind him a new ice mirror formed. He stepped back into it and disappeared. Naruto was left awestruck. It was not Haku's sudden change in plans that left him amazed, but the fact that as Haku performed his jutsu Naruto saw the whole thing and felt like he analyzed it perfectly down to the hand signs, chakra proportions and control. Then Naruto was in for another surprise as he looked into the mirror. His right eye was not its normal cerulean. It was a dark red with a pattern on it. Naruto recognized the pattern. It was just like Kakashi's left eye it was just missing some of the dots (tomoes).

'The Sharingan! But how?'

The day was just getting stranger and stranger.

As Naruto was trying to process what he was seeing he realized Kakashi was still fighting Zabuza and that's probably where Haku went. Just then the mirror shattered.

'He undid the jutsu? Why?'

Then came a shock wave. Naruto knew where it came from but was unsure what was actually happening. He refocused his thoughts and felt another wave of emotions pouring in. Fear, Surprise, and Worry. Sakura and Tazuna. Astonishment and Surprise. Kakashi. Anger, Animosity, and Astonishment. Zabuza. Finally Guilt and Despair. Haku. They all came from the same direction so Naruto really only had one way to go.

The sight Naruto came upon was a grisly one. Haku now covered in blood stood in between Kakashi and Zabuza while holding Kakashi in place.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack. He saved your worthless life at the cost of his own."

Zabuza began to swing his blade. He was intent on finishing Haku as long as he could get Kakashi as well. Kakashi leapt with Haku in his arms to avoid the slash, Haku's final moments passing as it all unfolded.

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. After the way Halu spoke about Zabuza and the amount of respect he had for him, Zabuza would have just as easily killed him as he would have Kakashi. The mere thought infuriated Naruto.

"You'll pay for that!"

"NO! Stay out of this Naruto. This battle is mine."

Kakashi gave Haku the respect he deserved for his nobility before setting him down. In a flash all emotions Naruto felt from Haku were gone and were replaced by anger from Kakashi.

Unsure of how exactly Naruto had shown up Sakura abandoned her previous emotions and became curious as to Naruto's situation. Naruto could not trace her curiosity either.

"Naruto? NARUTO! Over here. Naruto. So you and Sasuke are alright?"

'Sakura'  
"Uh…. umm…"

The hesitation could clearly be seen on his face. It quickly turned to grief in a matter of seconds.

"Is something wrong?"

"N… no."

Naruto clearly felt Sakura's emotions. She was anxious. She knew what Naruto's hesitation meant but she didn't want to believe it. Her anxiety quickly began turning into sorrow and grief. Amidst the commotion Zabuza attacked again hoping for and advantage through the element of surprise. Although processing the information from Naruto, Kakashi was ready and countered.

Tazuna saw the look on Sakura's eyes. She had to go see him.

"Let me take you to him, Sakura. As long as we stay together you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

"Thank you"

As they ran past him Naruto realised something he never wanted to be a reality. In Sakura's sadness he saw how real and visceral her feelings were. She was hurting. She truly loved him. The reasons as to why she felt that way Naruto would never understand, and there in Naruto realised that Sakura would never really love him. Even with Sasuke 'gone' she would never feel for Naruto the way she felt for Sasuke. Sakura's emotions only intensified as she reached Sasuke and truly saw the state he was in. He could hear her cry and there was nothing he could do about it. He only turned to observe the events in front of him.


	4. Regret

Kakashi was truly impressive. Naruto would have never guessed by Kakashi's attitude that he was really as strong a shinobi as he actually was. Kakashi had regained the advantage in his fight and without further injury. It was clear that the fight was over. Zabuza had lost control of an arm and was fighting at a disadvantage. Naruto could feel a brand new set in, although you didn't need special powers to see the panic making its way into Zabuza's eyes. As he got more engrossed in the fight's final stages he realised that he could feel Sakura anymore. A quick shift in focus showed that it was just a matter of where he placed his attention. The moment he looked back at his pink-haired comrade he was hit with a wall of emotions.

'I feel where I focus. Good to know.'

Coming to grips with his new abilities was a challenge in the heat of his situation but he seemed to be taking it in stride. For as bad as his reputation as being the bottom of his class was. Naruto was actually incredibly intelligent just in his own weird way. Looking back at the fight Naruto felt someone else approaching. Naruto did not know who it could be but the closer he got the clearer Naruto could sense him. Naruto quickly noticed that it was not just one person but a small army. It was a wall of animosity and killing intent with a sharp spike of contempt and disappointment at it's head.

"Quite the mess you are in Zabuza. I thought you said you had this under control. Just look at yourself. You aren't even in shape to fight anymore and the kid is in even worse condition"

As Gato spoke Naruto felt Zabuza's temper flare. Zabuza gave one last try to take Kakashi out , but his final swing was too slow. It was dodged and Kakashi plunged a kunai into his only usable arm. He was now helpless. Naruto felt the defeat set in Zabuza's mind. There was only one outcome now.

"Gato I don't understand. Why are you here, and who are those thugs behind you."

"Well now all I can say is well done. You are no longer under my employ, but I can't have you running around after the show you've put on here today. No, your show ends here on this bridge. As you see behind me I brought a little insurance just in case you failed. Oh boy did you ever."

"Kakashi, since I'm no longer employed by Gato I have no quarrel with you. The bridge builder is safe from me."

"It would appear so."

Gato began to walk around as if he owned the place and the gravity of the situation did not register in his mind. He came up to Haki's body.

"I just remembered. This kid almost broke my arm. I've been meaning to repay him. It's a shame he's not alive to feel this."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Gato was kicking Haku's corpse. To what reason was he doing it. He would not gain anything. It was just a blatant act of disrespect.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SCUM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Kakashi was quick to stop Naruto before he could do something stupid.

"HEY! Stop. Think a little before you charge in like an idiot"

"Well what about you Zabuza. Are you just gonna let him do that to your comrade"

"Shut up. He's dead what does it matter."

"You're just gonna stand there and watch Haku get treated like a dog. He was with you for years doesn't that mean anything."

"You don't seem to understand the way of shinobi. His skills meant something to me yes, but he did not. I merely used him to better my interests just like Gato used me. Nothing more."

"If you truly believe that you're a bigger rat than Gato is."

"OK Naruto!. Stop! He's not the enemy right now. Not anymore."

"SHUT UP! The way I see it he's enemy number one! You… Why you… after everything he did for you. HE LIVED for you. To him you were the only thing that mattered. He only wanted to please you, and he didn't mean anything to you. While he sacrificed everything for you you're telling me you didn't notice. You never saw how much he cared. He meant absolutely nothing. If I become stronger will I be the just as cold-hearted as you? He threw his life away. For what? For you and your stupid dream. He wasn't allowed to have a dream of his own. But for him your dream was enough. That's all he wanted. And you just toss him aside and forget about him. A broken tool he said himself. That's just wrong. It's so wrong…"

Never had Naruto wept so much in one day. He had found out his lineage and the sad fact that came with it. Now he stood in front of one of the strongest shinobi he had ever met, and the reality of what being a shinobi is truly hit him. In the midst his own frustration and sadness he noticed something. It wasn't just his emotions. They were Zabuza's as well.

Naruto noticed a single drop of water hit the ground below Zabuza. It was quickly followed by more and more drops. Naruto knew what they were but he couldn't believe it.

"You talk too much. Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade… Are you surprised to find out I'm human. He was so kind, so gentle. He was never meant to be a shinobi. With every attack with every senbon his heart was breaking apart. Now because of him I can feel pain and sorrow as well. I feel content that this is how it ends."

Having no useable arms made taking off his mask a challenge but not impossible.

"Boy, give me your kunai."

"Here."

In one motion Zabuza caught Naruto's thrown kunai and began charging at Gato. Naruto could tell that he was fully intent on killing him.

"AHH! That's enough of this."

Gato quickly ran into his horde of mercenaries. Even with no arms a skilled shinobi like Zabuza was more than a match for a couple common thugs. Sadly' there were more than a couple, so he would have to work quick to not be overwhelmed. He dipped, weaved, and sliced to make it through the crowd of low-lifes. Luckily, the bridge was not done yet so Zabuza quickly cornered Gato. Bursting out of the crowd he plunged the kunai still in his mouth as far into Gato as he could.

"You fool. If you really want to join your friend that badly go ahead, but I'm not going with you."

"Where Haku has gone I cannot follow. But I'll be looking forward to seeing you in HELL! I here there are a lot of other demons down there. I should fit right in. But you Gato are in for a long and miserable ETERNITY."

In one motion Zabuza ripped the kunai out of Gato's chest and reset himself for another barrage of slices. Gato was overwhelmed and fell off of the bridge he tried so desperately to destroy. It was over, but it was now Zabuza's turn. He was stabbed multiple times by the remaining mercenaries. Being overwhelmed as well Zabuza could do nothing but collapse. He was still alive. Naruto could feel the regret in Zabuza's heart. He couldn't bear to see a strong shinobi in such a state.

"Don't look away Naruto. When you live like a warrior this is how it ends. Don't deny him the respect he deserves."

"Naruto! Over here! Look it's Sasuke. He's alright."

As he looked over he felt a wave of relief. Sasuke was okay. He could even feel Sasuke's embarrassment over having Sakura all over him.

'Looks like she still gets a chance at her dream.'

"Amazing. The wonders never cease."

By Kakashi's tone Naruto could tell that even his sensei thought their comrade had fallen. But his focus quickly shifted to the band of thugs still on the bridge. It seemed as if they realized they were not gonna get paid without their employer so they began to set their eyes on the village just beyond the bridge. If Kakashi was at full strength they could have defeated them easily but he was spent after his fight with Zabuza. They were gonna need help. Just as the thought entered Naruto's head, the reinforcement came. The towns people had rallied and were ready to defend their land. The sight of the huge mob and several hundred Kakashi and Naruto shadow clones were enough to send the mercenaries running. They all went back to their boat and left without a trace, Leaving only two bodies in their wake.

"Seems everything turned out for the better."

"Yea."

"Kakashi… I have a favor to ask… Take me to him… I need to see him one last time before I go."

"Sure."

Kakashi pulled all the weapons from Zabuza's body and carried him to Haku. There wasn't much he needed to say. He justed wanted the closure. Naruto felt every second. The remorse in Zabuza's heart, the regret in his mind, and the grief in his soul. Naruto felt something cool on his neck. It was a snowflake.

'That's odd. Snow at this time of year. It must be from him. He must be crying. In his own way of course.'

As the commotion settled so too did the distractions in front of Naruto. Now he only had one thing to focus on. Should he tell Kakashi and his team or wait to speak to the old man first like his father had told him. They would be in the Land of Waves for a bit longer while the bridge was being finished. He would have plenty of time to think.


	5. Secrets

The bridge did not take long to complete. Once the whole town was behind Tazuna, its construction went much faster than he could have ever hoped for. The time had come for Naruto and his team to bid farewell to the Land of Waves and its inhabitants. Before they left they gave their respect to the two shinobi that had undoubtedly changed their lives. While Kakashi was used to the life of the shinobi, having lost his own fare share of comrades, the rest of the team was still fresh and the experience was an eye-opener. They could be in real peril and they would have tough decisions to make. Once they said their good-byes they headed back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto had left such an impact on the people he encountered, that they named the bridge in his honor. Was he initially made aware of this and it might have gone to his head, but at the time he wasn't. Moreover he had something much more important on his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes?"

"What can you tell me about the Fourth Hokage?"

"What an odd question at this time."

Kakashi perked up at the mention of his former sensei. He knew much more about the Fourth than most people. He also knew of Naruto's true origins, but that information was an S class secret in the village. It was also punishable by death. Naruto did not know this. In truth he knew next to nothing before this mission, but now he knew more than enough. He just wanted to probe Kakashi for a little information on his father. Naruto knew the stories. He looked up to the Fourth, he idolized him, and now that he knew of his lineage he wanted to know more.

"What do you want to know? He was a shinobi in a class of his own. He was known to defeat armies on his own, and even fought with the Raikage and his brother, and bested them both"

"Ohh. I already knew that stuff. I was just wondering, since ya know, you were alive when he was maybe you got to meet him or something"

"Meet him? Naruto he was my sensei."

There was no way Kakashi could have known how hard those words hit him. If he was his sensei then he had to know his master had a child. There was no way he couldn't have. Right? His frustration built. How many people knew. How big was this secret.

"Oh really. That's cool I guess."

Naruto knew if he probed further he might not be able to contain himself. So he seemingly dropped the topic. Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand were now intrigued by the revelation.

"You really trained under the Fourth Hokage? I find that hard to believe."

Naruto could sense the contempt inside of Sasuke. Naruto couldn't believe it either, but for another reason altogether.

"That's so cool sensei. What was he like?"

Sakura on the other hand was ecstatic. Her face shone bright as she hungered for details. Maybe Kakashi could teach them what the Fourth taught him.

"Well, when he was my sensei he wasn't Hokage yet so he was a lot more easy going then you might imagine. You might not even initially suspect he was a shinobi capable of being Hokage.

He had everything going for him. He was a natural talent and he even had one of the best masters one could imagine. He was trained by the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya-sama."

With those words Sasuke and Sakura's mouth hung open. they knew of the Jiraiya and the Sannin. Who didn't (Naruto). They were a group of shinobi trained by the Third Hokage himself and were kage level in their own right. Sasuke and Sakura now saw their sensei and team in a new light. There was so much to be inherited from Kakashi. A legacy of some of the strongest shinobi the Hidden leaf had ever fostered. Naruto heard Kakashi and his teammates speak. He took it all in but it really didn't mean anything to him at the time. He was still caught in his own thoughts. It didn't take Sakura long to notice that Naruto wasn't being as annoying as always.

"Naruto, what's the matter"

"Nothing Sakura. I'm just a little tired."

'Odd, Naruto is never tired, and he hasn't called me Sakura-chan in a while. Must be the mission. It finally got to him. Better let him have some space.'

They continued on their way. The journey back wasn't as exciting as the initial expedition, so it was hard to keep busy and unbored especially with Naruto not being as energetic as usual.

* * *

"It seems we have finally arrived."

Kakashi spoke to his pupils as he saw the great walls of the Village Hidden in the Leaves inch ever closer.

"I want all of you to come with me to see the Hokage when I present the mission report."

With that they all headed to the Hokage tower. The Hokage received them all happily. Their mission had been a long one but he didn;t expect them to take as long as they had. He noticed something off as soon as they entered the room. Naruto was different. The way he walked, looked, and even spoke. Something had changed in him. Hiruzen hoped that it would be for the better. His happy feeling quickly turned sour when he received the mission report. It was a miracle that they hadn't lost anyone. Zabuza was a feared member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. He would have given any jonin a cause for alarm, and then there was the young boy with the kekkei genkai. There was reason that the Mist slaughtered anyone with such a talent. Those techniques were feared and incredibly powerful. Had any other team gone on that mission there would have been casualties. An odd stroke of luck considering how Naruto goaded him into giving them that mission. After all the details had been relayed to the Hokage he stood and gave the team the praise they deserved. They were all a part of the mission's success and would be rewarded accordingly. The final trace of doubt about the decision he had just made was erased. He would soon relay the information to Kakashi but until then the team needed rest.

"You are all to be commended for the amazing guts and determination you showed on this mission. I will reclassify the mission in our records from C to A rank and you all will receive credit accordingly."

All three of the young genin looked at the Hokage startled. An A rank mission was a big deal. They would likely not receive another for a long time, so gaining credit for one so early spoke volumes for their capabilities as shinobi.

"Sadly since it was not charged as an A rank your pay will remain the same, but the prestige you will receive for an A rank so early will look marvelously on your records. Now, you all deserve some much needed rest. Take today and tomorrow off. Kakashi will decide where you will all proceed from here. You are all dismissed."

"Wait old man!"

The look on Hiruzen's face told the whole story.

"Naruto, you know how you should act. Don't make me take back all the praise I just gave you. Sakura and Sasuke you free to leave."

With that the both began to walk out of the room. Naruto could feel Sasuke's disgust and Sakura's frustration with him but he didn't pay them any attention.

"What is it Naruto?"

"It's about the thing inside me."

Naruto pointed at his stomach. Hiruzen grew sullen.

"Okay. you have my attention,, but can you please wait outside for a second. I have one quick thing I have to discuss with Kakashi."

Hiruzen was caught off guard with Naruto's apparent obedience. He quietly walked out of the room.

"Odd. I have never seen him so calm and obedient. The effects of this mission seem to have changed him the most. Only time will tell if it is for the better though.

As Hiruzen began to relax he lit his pipe. It had been a long day and this mission was going to be a nightmare in paperwork.

"What do you wish to speak to me about Hokage-sama."

"You know what's coming up don't you."

"The exams Hokage-sama."

"Yes. Yes indeed. Do you believe they are ready?"

"With all due respect I'm not sure. In my heart I believe they are but they are still so young."

"You were pretty young when you participated in them yourself Kakashi."

"You are right Hokage-sama, and with their performance on this mission I truly believe they might even have a chance to move on."

"That's great to hear. This year I believe they will be especially challenging. We must provide a good showing for the Feudal lords and the other shinobi villages."

"Thank you for the praise on my students, and if that is all Hokage-sama may I take my leave?"

"Yes of course…. Come in Naruto!"

With that Kakashi disappeared with the Body flicker technique leaving only the Hokage and Naruto to speak. Nothing could prepare Hiruzen for what he would be told by the young hyperactive knucklehead ninja, or how it would be told. Naruto had been harboring so many emotions in secret since the mission that he didn't exactly know how to let them all out.

"Naruto any information about the fox is S class and you can only speak to me about it so please be a little more careful when you bring up such a delicate topic."

"..."

Naruto's expression was impossible to read. There were a million different emotions going on in his mind. He gave up in a flash and let it all go. The emotions finally manifested themselves in the form of tears. He began to weep uncontrollably. Hiruzen had never seen Naruto so much as complain about the fox or his life, let alone openly weep. He approached him. Hiruzen was a father and he had an idea of how to calm him,but he was unaware of why now he was letting all of this raw emotion out.

"Why... did... he do it?"

"Excuse me? Who are you speaking about?"

"Why did the Fourth Hokage seal the fox inside me. WHY DID MY FATHER SEAL IT INSIDE ME!"

Hiruzen took a step back. The rage in his voice was enough to even make the Hokage shutter. But there was something else. There was pain. He was in pain.

"Naruto you need to calm down and tell me how you found out about his information"

His request was easier said than done, but in time Naruto regained his composure and told the Hokage about the events in the Ice Prison. These details were not in the mission report because Naruto had kept them a secret from Kakashi. He told him about his loss of control over his inner demon, the chains, his meeting with his father, the Sharingan in his right-eye, and the shards of ice in his fist. How could such a tale even be conceivable. Every word was more outlandish than the previous, and yet Hiruzen could see the genuine look in Naruto's eyes. He was speaking the truth. Once he finished speaking Hiruzen took a pause to process all the information.

'Minato, your genius knew no boundaries."

"Okay Naruto. What I'm about to say is an SS rank secret. The only person you can tell about this is Kakashi for reasons you might already know. Your father was in fact Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. We concealed this information from as many people as possible to protect you. Your father had plenty of enemies, and many of them would've liked to see you dead if they knew you were his heir."

"I guess I can understand that. But what about my mother? Who was she?"

"Naruto what is your surname?"

"Uzumaki."

"That is not the name of a mere ward. The Uzumaki were once a grand clan to the east in the Land of Eddies. Great calamity struck them and they were dispersed across the continent. Your mother was one of those survivors. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. For the same reason you were kept a secret so too was she. If people knew she was married to Minato they would have tried to pursue her to get to him. Thus, not very many people knew of her connection to Minato. When the nine-tails disaster happened both of your parents sacrificed their lives to keep him under control. The seal on your belly is the result. Your parents would not have asked any other parent to do something to their children if they weren't ready to do it themselves. You and your parents are heros."

Naruto was so engrossed in the information he was receiving, that he didn't notice Hiruzen's sporadic walking around the room. He was deep in thought.

"Now to move on to the powers you exposed during your battle. If you wish to know more about your parents speak to Kakashi in secret please. As I said secrecy is of utmost importance. You said you think you can feel negative emotions."

Naruto simply nodded as he listened. He was speechless. So much information had come so fast, that he was trying to take it all in at once.

"That is indeed a power of the nine-tails jinchuriki, but not originally. That power originally came from Mito Uzumaki, the first nine-tails jinchuriki. She was a very respectable women and she was the wife of the First Hokage, Hashirama-sama. When she passed the ability did not. It remained with the nine-tails and it's jinchuriki to come. The chains are a little different. They are a power of not just one person but of your Uzumaki Clan. They are almost like a kekkei genkai, but are a little different. They don't come from your chakra but from your own life force. Your essence in a sense. They are a part of you. Since the Uzumaki Clan is almost extinct it is unknown if it is a common ability but we do know that your mother was able to wield it. The Uzumaki Clan was known for its great knowledge of fuinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu). That is where the chakra chains themselves come into play. They have sealing capabilities in them. That is where I believe your eye came from. While I'm not sure, and this is just a theory. I believe when you struck Sasuke and the Mist shinobi with your chains you extracted some of their DNA with them and sealed it inside your own body. This might be why you have access to both of their kekkei genkais. Although they apparently seem to be weaker. You only have one sharingan eye and small amount of ice power. Maybe later you'll be able to unlock them further with practice, but I'm ordering you not to tell anyone about the sharingan. It might cause problems for you if the people start trying to connect you to the Uchiha. I am not barring you from using it. I just do not wish for anyone to find out about it. I believe we have covered everything we needed to. Before you leave I will show you a genjutsu to use on your right eye to cover it when you wish to use the sharingan. Again for this matter you may only confide in Kakashi. He can help you learn to use your new gift. Naruto with these new developments I believe you may have the potential to be one of the strongest shinobi this village has ever seen. Stay true to who you are and your ninja way and you may yet be Hokage one day. Please go home rest, and prepare yourself for what is to come."

With that there was nothing more to say. Naruto simply took his leave and ran all the way to… Ichiraku Ramen to help himself to as much ramen as he could. Hopefully he would meet Iruka there and tell him of the parts he could of the mission. Things are finally starting to looking up for Naruto, but on the eve of the Chunin Exams there are more challenges on the horizon.

'I hope Naruto stays true to who he is. He will be a fine shinobi one day, and maybe even Hokage as well. I don't believe I have to change my prior plans for the teams in the exams but with the new information on Naruto I believe we will have a strong new set of chunin.'


	6. New Friends, New Foes

It seemed like every jonin instructor was gathered in front of the Hokage. The reason was very clear although not yet properly announced.

"As I look around, I see some of the finest jonin instructors I've ever had the pleasure of directing. It is now that time again when we will recommend our genin to undergo the chunin exam. I know that all the previous genin teams are ready but we have some rookie teams we need to evaluate first. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma are your rookie teams ready to participate in these exams. If so, nominate them now."

"I Kakashi Hatake lead the genin team of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki and I nominate all three of my students for the exam."

"I Kurenai Yuhi lead the genin team of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame and I nominate all three of my students for the exam."

"I Asuma Sarutobi lead the genin team of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi and I nominate all three of my students for the exam."

"I have read the reports and all these candidates seem ready to partake in the exams. I would however like to make one request. This request can be denied by either of the jonin instructors it involves. To insure the highest probability for success for these young ninja I would like to propose a temporary roster swap for the duration of the Chunin Exams only. If I may request that we swap Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga from their respective squads would their be any opposition."

"Hokage-sama to what reason would you like to swap Hinata from my squad?"

"I will be honest. It is not entirely my idea. The elders wish to have a Byakugan and Sharingan team compete to show the full extent of our villages power. I will say that I am not against the idea because it will benefit not only the Uchiha and Hyuga, but also because it will benefit Sakura Haruno as well. She is one of the most promising genjutsu types we have ever produced and if she could study under the tutelage of one of our most prominent genjutsu specialist she could become a strong force for our village."

"When he puts it like that it's hard to say no isn't it Kurenai?"

"I guess you're right Kakashi, but you get one thing straight, you take care of that poor girl. She's been through so much so young that I wouldn't want her getting hurt because I was unable to protect her under your watch."

"Kurenai you do know who the other two members on my team are don't you? Everyone has their struggles and hardships, and sometimes it takes someone going through similar problems to help them overcome those struggles."

"Enough. If you two don't have any objections, the roster swap will become active immediately. The Exams begin in one month. You have until then to prepare your teams."

* * *

"HEY! LET KONOHAMARU GO!"

Naruto was shocked as to why a shinobi would be treating a child in such a way. Konohamaru was being held above the ground by his scarf by a shinobi in all black clothing. Next to him stood a kunoichi in white. They did not seem like leaf shinobi.

"Let him go or else."

"Or else what pipsqueak?"

Kankuro took a second to measure up the orange shinobi. He was unimpressed. The pink kunoichi behind him was nothing to behold either so he shifted his attention to the kid in his arms. Just as either of them were about to make a move a rock hit Kankuro's hand hard enough to force him to let go.

"Sasuke."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke in a tree above the whole scene that was playing out.

"You're a long way from home outsider."

"Why you. It's arrogant brats like you that make my blood boil."

Kankuro measured up his new foe. He looked like more of a challenge so he began to unravel the pack he was carrying.

"Kankuro. Stop it."

Nobody heard or saw the sixth shinobi coming. He was in the same tree as Sasuke but even he didn't seem to notice him.

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Let's go before I kill you."

"Y… Yes Gaara."

Naruto felt two distinct emotions at that time. One was genuine fear coming from Kankuro, and the other was a sense of pure hate and animosity coming from Gaara. He had never felt such negative emotion. It was terrifying in its own right. As they began to leave Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed near Naruto.

"Hey sand shinobi with the gorde on your back. Identify yourself. Why are you here."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, and my companions and I are here for the chunin exams. What is your name if I may ask?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Seemingly pleased the red-headed shinobi and his comrades took their leave.

"What was that all about."

"I don't know Sakura, but did he say the Chunin Exams?"

* * *

"Damn it all. It's always the same thing with him. He tells us to meet at a certain time and we end up waiting for him for hours."

Naruto and his team were just about fed up with waiting for Kakashi like they usually did when something different happened. In the distance they could see four figures approaching them. There were kids about the same age as Naruto and an older woman in her twenties maybe. The closer they got the better Naruto could recognize them. They were some of his former classmates. "Hey it's Kiba, Hinata, and… and… man what was his name…"

"It's Shino you idiot."

"Oh yea! Thanks Sakura."

'I guess he really isn't calling me Sakura-chan anymore.'

Naruto decided to focus on them to see if he could feel anything. There was no negativity coming from the guys or the woman but as soon as he focused on Hinata he felt a huge spike of nervousness.

'Why is she so nervous'

"Well if it isn't our old classmates. They don't look to much stronger right Akamaru?"

"Arf, arf!"

The little puppy on Kiba's head looked as happy as it always did. It didn't have a care in the world.

"WHAT WAS THAT! You're as annoying as ever Kiba."

"Oh I guess you're right Naruto. Sasuke does look a little better."

"WHAT!"

"Oh… d… don't mind him Naruto-kun. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"What was that Hinata. Didn't quite catch that."

'Why is she so nervous?'

"Where is Kakashi?"

Kurenai looked very flustered. She did not want to waste any time. There was so much training to do and so little time to do it.

"He's always late Kurenai-sensei, but I don't think he'll be gone to much longer. Sensei why are you guys here anyway? This is where we usually meet for our missions."

Kurenai looked at Sakura in shock. He hadn't told them yet.

"Just like him to not tell you guys until the last minute. I guess I'll just tell you myself then. Both my team and Kakashi's team have been nominated for the Chunin exams."

"Really the Chunin Exams. We've been nominated."

The look of surprise on Sakura's face was nothing compared to the look of excitement on Naruto's. Even Sasuke was having a tough time keeping a straight face.

"That's right."

As Kakashi appeared behind them he received looks of frustration from Sakura and Naruto.

"While the decision to participate is up to the individual, the Hokage has asked for Kakashi and I to make a temporary change to our team rosters to train for and participate in the exams should you all choose to participate."

It was clear that the genin on Kurenai's team didn't know about the roster swap either.

"But Kurenai-sensei I like our team the way it is now, right Akamaru?'

"Arf!"

"Well our teams were originally hand picked so I'm not to happy about it either but it was a request directly from Lord Hokage."

Kakashi just nodded his head. to turn a request from the Hokage down was almost treasonous. "As such for the next month and for the duration of the Chunin Exam my new team consists of Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto turned to look at he shy girl and was met with a huge wall of nervousness.

'Why is she so nervous.'

Sasuke looked at her as well.

'Oh great another stupid fan girl. Wait. She's different somehow. She's not looking at me. She's looking at… Haha… this will be interesting. I wonder how long it will take the dobe to notice.'

"Hey Naruto and Sasuke, you better take good care of her and not let her get hurt or else Akamaru and I will show you what hurt really is."

"Arf!"

"Don't you worry Kiba I'll take really good care of her without Sasuke's help."

'Wow every time I say anything she gets even more nervous. Is she afraid of me?'

"Well now that that is settled I think it would be best if we were on our way. I'll see you and Asuma later Kurenai."

Naruto could feel Sakura's sadness. although the swap was only temporary she was still sad she had to leave Sasuke. Now there was a whole new person to deal with.

'She probably has the same silly thing for Sasuke that Sakura and Ino have. It's just going to be one big annoyance.'

Once Kurenai and her new team left Kakashi looked at his own squad. Having a Hyuga on his squad was going to offer a brand new dynamic to their team. Kakashi already had one of the better combat teams and now with a taijutsu oriented Hyuga that aspect of his team grew exponentially.

"Okay Hinata why don't you introduce yourself. Why don't tell us things you like, things you hate, and dreams for the future."

"H… Hai. I like sweet things like cinnamon rolls… and…"

She blushed deeply when she looked over in Naruto and Sasuke's direction. Only Sasuke knew why, but it didn't take Kakashi more than a couple seconds to figure it out as well. Naruto on the other hand didn't even consider her having feelings for him a possibility. Such a concept was completely foreign to him.

"Um… Hinata are you sick? Your face is getting a little red."

'Seriously what's the matter with her. She's really weird.'

"Ah… no I'm fine Naruto-kun."

Kakashi and even Sasuke had a smirk on their faces. It wasn't their place to say anything so they kept to themselves on the matter.

"You really are something dobe."

"Stop calling me that teme. And what do you mean by that."

By the look on Hinata's face Sasuke knew he should drop the subject so he just gave Naruto a dismissive look and turned back to Hinata.

"Ignore him. He's just a baka."

Sasuke was not at all prepared for the look Hinata gave after he openly insulted Naruto. That one act confirmed His and Kakashi's suspicions. Naruto was to focused on Sasuke to even notice the look or even the brief change in Hinata's emotion. Kakashi looked at the three of them and only sighed. The dynamic of his team hadn't really changed that much by the look of it.

"Okay please let Hinata finish."

"Hai. I dislike seafood. I like to garden as a hobby."

Naruto perked up when she spoke about gardening. While Naruto really didn't have the funds or time to own or care for a large garden he did like the peaceful nature of caring for the few plants he did have in his small apartment.

"My dream for the future is to prove myself to someone. I want him to acknowledge me."

"Wow Hinata, that's a cool goal. Don't worry we'll help you impress that person no matter what. Right Kakashi-sensei?"

If Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask the huge grin on his face would have thrown Naruto for a loop. Sasuke on the other hand was smirking rather openly. It was odd to ever see Sasuke in a good mood but this was one of the rare occasions.

"Yes Naruto we'll all be training together for the next month to prepare for the Chunin Exams. We all want to impress those who show up to watch the finals."

The first day went by a little different than usual. While Hinata was a lot less confident than Sakura she was more capable. She had a fierce work ethic, which matched well with Naruto and Sasuke's. It was a learning experience for all. Hinata would have to explain to her new team the aspects of her kekkei genkai. The Byakugan was the treasure of the Hidden Leaf's most powerful clan, and had to be treated as such. In the first day all attention was on the shy girl as she disclosed what she could about her special ability. Her clan made it top priority to keep as much secret about the Byakugan as possible. She only demonstrated the basics of the gentle fist style to them. She was no expert at that style of combat yet but she was more than capable. Kakashi had asked her if it was okay to examine her moves with the Sharingan. Hinata was unsure but agreed since she knew she would have to cooperate with her knew squad for the time being. All three of guys activated their Sharingan. Naruto made sure he stood further back as if uninterested to make sure that Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't see him use his own Sharingan. The genjutsu the Third Hokage taught him was effective but Naruto had a very difficult time with genjutsu. He hadn't perfected it so he didn't want to take a risk. He wanted to tell Kakashi about his conversation with the Third but he hadn't had the chance. He had decided to tell him after this day of training. They all observed how the gentle fist used an extension of chakra as its main source of power. It was truly a technique to be wary of.

"That is how the Hyuga fighting works, simply explained anyway."

Kakashi had faced Hyugas before. He knew what they were capable of. Kakashi was impressed. He could see she was still learning but he could also see how much she had worked and progressed in her training.

"I thank you for your honesty with us Hinata. Please understand that I have witnessed plenty of Hyuga fight before and I have added aspects of the gentle fist to my repertoire of abilities with my Sharingan. You don't need to worry about what you have told or shown us. It won't matter if we copy your abilities because we won't be able to take advantage of them since we don't have your kekkei genkai. You need the Byakugan to make the gentle fist style work, and that is something Sasuke and I lack."

Hinata was relieved. She didn't know how the Sharingan worked exactly, but she did know Kakashi was known as the Copy Ninja because of his Sharingan eye. She admired Kakashi's honesty and nobility.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei."

Once her concerns were cleared up she only had one thing on her mind. This was the most time she had ever spent with Naruto and she was still incredibly nervous. She turned to him and Sasuke, and was surprised with the look on their faces. They were awed by her. She had a very interesting set of powers and abilities. They had never seen anything like them. Naruto could not contain his excitement as he slowly unknowingly approached her.

"Woooow Hinata you're so cool and strong. How come you never talked to us and showed us this in the academy."

He was starting to get too close for Hinata's comfort. Her blood was rising. She didn't really know what to do. Kakashi looked at the situation and decided it would be best to call it a day for Hinata's sake. He could see she wasn't like Sakura. She didn't openly show how she felt to the person she had feelings for. She was much more shy and reserved. It was best to let her adjust to her new situation slowly.

'Naruto's overwhelming personality might be too much for her to handle all things considered'

"Okay guys. I think we should call it a day. We've gone through a lot today so we better get ready for the upcoming days of training."

"Whatever."

"Hai."

"But Kakashi-sensei."

"Isn't there something you wanted to talk about, Naruto?"

"Oh yea, but in private if possible."

"Okay then, Hinata and Sasuke you are dismissed."

They both went their separate ways. Leaving only Kakashi and the orange-clad shinobi left in the training ground. Kakashi wasn't sure what to expect. The only time he had ever seen Naruto so serious was on the bridge.

"Kakashi-sensei the old man asked me to speak to you about this in secret. He said it was an S class secret or something."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto relayed to him the events on the bridge he didn't already know. He understood why Lord Third had told Naruto to only confide in him. There was so much to take in all at once.

"Wow. All of this in such a short span of time. If everything you've told me is true you may already be one of the strongest genin in the village."

"Really."

"Naruto kekkei genkai are powerful things that can't be taken lightly, and you seemingly have three of them. Who knows if you might be able to get more in the same way you gained the the Uchiha and Yuki kekkei genkai. It's going to be a real pain for me to train you now. You have so much power now, but it's all raw. If you don't mold it properly it may be more of a hindrance than an advantage. I can help you in learning the power of the Sharingan but the ice powers you're going to have to learn on your own."

"Well I already know how to make the mirrors."

"WHAT! HOW!"

"On the bridge I saw Haku's hand signs and stuff with my Sharingan, so I guess i copied them. I just can't make as many as he could."

"Show me Naruto."

At Kakashi's request Naruto took a few steps back. Kakashi looked on in awe as Naruto made the one handed seals and produced two ice mirrors several meters apart from each other. Naruto seemingly jumped into one of the mirrors disappearing into it briefly before reappearing in the other mirror and jumping out of it.

"Amazing Naruto, although they don't really fit your fighting style so you may not see much use in them."

"Yea I figured as much but I could probably still make my own ice jutsu right?"

"I suppose you could. Okay Naruto here is the plan for the next month. I have to train all three of you for the exams, but you all have your own special needs. This going to be a lot more work than I thought. In the early morning I'm going to train Sasuke individually, during our regular training sessions I'll focus on Hinata a little more than you guys, and after were all done I'll train you individually for a little afterwards."

"Awesome! There's no way we won't make chunin at this rate, ya know."

"The day is still young Naruto how about we train a little now."

"Really! Ya Hoo!"

"Okay settle down. There are going to be two parts to the training I plan to do with you. First, how many shadow clones can you make?"

"Um I don't really know. Several hundred I guess."

'How can he say that so nonchalantly. Several hundred shadow clones is amazing.'

"Okay so I don't know if you've noticed that when your shadow clones dissipate you get all their new memories and experiences."

"Really. Well now that you mention it, I guess it kinda does seem like it happens."

"Well anyway we're going to use them as your training tools. Everytime we train you're going to make a couple clones so you can multiply your experience. Simply put you'll learn techniques faster since you'll be learning several times faster than normal."

"Wow, I can do that with shadow clones."

"It's important that you don't make too many clones, because having the exhaustion of several hundred Naruto's return to you all at once might just kill you, or worse leave you weak enough for the nine-tails to take advantage of you. We must find a happy medium. Now the second part to our training will be a technique."

"Oh boy, awesome a new jutsu."

"It's not really jutsu. It's just a technique like I said. Have you ever heard of Lady Tsunade?"

"Um… No I haven't."

"Well I told you about Lord Jiraiya earlier. She was his teammate and also a legendary Sannin."

"Wow she must be strong."

"Well yes. in a matter of speaking. I'm about to teach you one of her techniques. Its called chakra forcing. Basically you focus a huge amount of chakra in a part of your body to massively increase your capabilities, whether it may be speed, strength, or durability. Lady Tsunade used this technique to shatter boulders with her bare hands."

"Wow, she could really do that?"

"Yes. She was quite the shinobi. Anyway, normally this technique is incredibly ineffective for the regular shinobi because it burns through too much chakra too quickly, but Lady Tsunade was renowned for her chakra control. She could use chakra forcing to extreme levels without using very much chakra at all."

"Well how does that help me then. You've seen my chakra control. It sucks."

"I did say it is impractical for a regular shinobi to use yes, but Naruto you are not a regular shinobi. You have an unimaginable level of chakra at your disposal. What you lack in chakra control you can make up for in raw amounts of chakra. And we will use the shadow clones to work on your chakra control as much as possible as well."

"Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei . You're the best."

"Ah well don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do. Let's just start on your basics for now. You need a lot of work to get you ready."

"Alright then let's go!"

As they began it was apparent how much work really needed to be done. Naruto wasn't trained properly in the academy. Until he was taken on by Iruka all the other teachers had neglected him. There was only so much Iruka could do for Naruto. All of his skills needed work, but they had a whole month and the advantage of Naruto's shadow clones. He would become a shinobi to be reckoned with in that time. Both Kakashi and Naruto were so focused on each other that they never noticed the fact that Hinata had never truly left. She had been observing Naruto the whole time. She was surprised at how far he had progressed. She didn't actually hear much of anything but she had seen the ice. She didn't know it was a kekkei genkai. She just assumed it was a new jutsu Naruto had learned. She also did not activate her Byakugan. There was no reason to. Because of that she wouldn't be able to see the Sharingan in Naruto's right eye. For Kakashi's skills as a former ANBU and Naruto's new sensory powers they should have been able to sense her there, but Hinata was all too used to hiding in the shadows. Naruto and Kakashi's focus also helped conceal her from them. And so the days went on as planned, Sasuke received his training in the mornings, the group trained as a whole during the day with a special emphasis on Hinata, and Naruto would get his training after that with Hinata observing the whole while. The trio of comrades grew really close. Sakura's feelings were no longer a problem. There wasn't that annoyance barrier for Sasuke anymore so he found it easier to cooperate with his team. Hinata grew more comfortable around Naruto, but was still properly reserved since she didn't really know how to go about her feelings. Naruto was really enjoying himself as well. He had grown fond of Hinata and while he still saw Sasuke as his rival it wasn't because he felt he had to compete for Sakura anymore. He had moved on since the events on the bridge. He now saw Sasuke as a rival for the right reasons, and it drove his motivation to become stronger. As the days passed the progression of the shinobi became more and more apparent. With every day more and more foreign shinobi began to arrive for the exams, and with every day the three young shinobi began to look more and more prepared for the upcoming challenges.


	7. Challenges

A month flew by in no time at all. Training had gone well. It had worked wonders for everyone in the squad. Both Sasuke and Naruto had grown very comfortable with their respective Sharingans. Hinata's taijutsu skills became more refined and now weren't just limited to the gentle fist. In their individual training Sasuke got more refined chakra control and added to his fire jutsu repertoire, and Naruto became very proficient with chakra forcing, the efficient use of his shadow clones, and with Kakashi's help he had even developed an ice jutsu that would suit his fighting style. Kakashi was proud of his students. He truly believed they had a chance. The day finally came and all three of them seemed to be fully intent on taking the exam. They gathered as a group and head to where they were assigned to meet the rest of the candidates. They were set to meet in room 301 at the shinobi academy. Once they seemingly got to the correct part of the building they saw huge crowd around the room marked 301. For some reason there were two leaf shinobi acting as bouncers to the room. They were pushing around a young guy in green tracksuit and a kunoichi with double buns in her hair. Sasuke looked to Naruto and Hinata as if asking if he should intervene, or if they would do it. Naruto simply nodded to him.

Sasuke turned to the bouncers with a look of disgust.

"Don't tell me the tests have begun already. Room 301 is on the third floor, were on the second, get rid of the genjutsu."

Everyone around him was surprised. The bouncers looked at him and simply nodded. Their charade was up. The genjutsu was dispelled and they simply disappeared. The guy in the green turned to look at Sasuke.

"You saw through it as well."

"Yea and you're also not a good actor. Why were you letting them shove you around like that?"

"I simply do not wish to disclose the limits of my abilities so early."

"That's smart I guess."

Just then a third shinobi walked up to join the guy in the jumpsuit and the kunoichi with the buns. He had the eyes of a Hyuga.

"Hey you. Who are you?"

"I'm not inclined to answer."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and Hinata and motioned to them that it was time to go. Naruto noticed the look and ill will the Hyuga shot to Sasuke, but what surprised him was the that he also directed it at Hinata. As he was about to say something Hinata pulled on him. She did not want anything to start up there with her cousin.

On their way up to the room they were stopped by the same shinobi in the green as before.

"Sasuke Uchiha! My name is Rock Lee and I am here to challenge you to a spar. I believe I am the strongest genin here and would like to see if the powers of the Uchiha can compare."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look of encouragement.

'There's no way Sasuke could lose to him.'

"Go for it Sasuke!"

Sasuke charged at Lee. It quickly became apparent that Lee was fast and very skilled in taijutsu. Sasuke couldn't keep up and was quickly kicked back.

"You're fast. I've been looking for an excuse to use these. I'll see through whatever jutsu you're using now."

Both Naruto and Sasuke activated their Sharingan. The confidence Sasuke had was quickly broken down. Lee simply moved faster than Sasuke could react. Sasuke was fast, but not fast enough.

"I know of the Sharingan. It allows you to read my movements almost before I'm ready to make them myself, but what good is that if you're too slow to react."

He kicked Sasuke in the air and began to perform a taijutsu. Both Naruto and Sasuke analyzed it.

"Dancing leaf Shadow."

"Now to end this."

As Lee was about to execute he was knocked out of the air by a green blur. Naruto quickly moved to catch Sasuke.

'How could Sasuke lose.'

Once Sasuke and Naruto looked over to Lee they saw what appeared to be a mirror image of him but only older. Lee's sensei was scolding him on his behavior. Their interactions were odd and unorthodox. They expressed great emotion and even tears.

"I apologise for how my student behaved. Am I right in assuming you're all from Kakashi's squad."

Sasuke and Naruto were still shocked at how odd the two green shinobi were, and how Sasuke lost to one of them. Hinata seemed to be the only one who could speak.

"Hai."

"Well I'll have you know that I've been called Kakashi's eternal rival so I'll be watching out for you guys. Good luck and Lee you should accompany them to the exam."

In a flash he was gone. There was no doubt he was an elite jonin, but he was a very odd jonin. Lee walked up to the stunned trio.

"I am sorry for attacking you, and for lying to you. When I said was the best genin at the exams I did not mean it. The person I believe to be the strongest genin at the exams is the other guy on my team. I merely wanted to test my skills on someone I knew would be a strong challenge. I'll see you guys up there."

"How could I lose to him."

"I don't know Sasuke. Did you get a good look at him. He seemed like a very hard worker. He probably works a lot harder than we do."

"I… I think Naruto is right Sasuke. We just need to work harder."

"Yea… What he said bugs me. I need to be faster."

"A little late now. Let's hurry up and get to the exam."

* * *

Once they made it up to the assigned roomed they were greeted by Kakashi.

"Well the time has come. You have all come and for the right reasons. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, I'm proud to call myself your sensei. I have seen you all grow so much in the time that I have supervised your training and believe you are all ready, even if it was only brief for Hinata. Once you step through those doors you will be on your own so best of luck."

A fresh wave of reassurance passed over the three genin. They thanked Kakashi and stepped through the door. Upon entering they were met with menacing glares from many of the genin already in the room. Naruto couldn't really distinguish any one feeling among the crowd. He did feel Hinata's nervousness beside him so he gave her a reassuring look. It only caused her nervousness to be replaced with embarrassment, as her face flushed.

"SASUKE! I was wondering when you would show up. I've really missed those brooding good looks of yours."

"HEY! Ino-pig back off Sasuke. He's mine!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and he clearly felt his frustration and annoyance. Ino had jumped on him and was hanging on his neck while Sakura was shouting at her to get off him. Naruto couldn't help but grin. Behind them he saw the rest of both Sakura and Ino's teams. Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru seemed to have already found each other and were simply chatting. Once they saw Naruto's team and the commotion with Ino and Sakura they decided to walk over, Kiba leading the way.

"Would you look at that. It's like a class reunion. All nine rookies together again. This should be fun, well, at least for all of us good enough to make the cut. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had managed to free himself from Ino and had rejoined his team while she and Sakura continued to bicker.

"Careful you don't get over confident, Kiba. We've all been training hard."

Naruto gave Kiba and annoyed look.

"Yea that's right we've all gotten really strong, ya know. I'll just have to show you later."

They all seemed to be getting along well enough, but they weren't very quiet or discrete. A shinobi with grey hair and a Leaf headband walked up to the group. Naruto sensed something off about him. It was a negative emotion he couldn't quite describe. It felt malicious but was much more cunning.

'Probably just the spirit of competition.'

"Hey guys! You mind settling down. Look around you've made quite the impression."

The shinobi introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi. He warned them to settle down because they were making the other candidates annoyed. He told them about his experience thus far in the exams. He had taken them seven times with little success. He had however managed to collect a lot of intel throughout his endeavors. He had information on everything from all shinobi villages, the exams, and even individual participants. Sasuke immediately took an interest, and inquired about Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert. Kabuto had pretty detailed information on Lee. His sensei was Gai and his teammates were Tenten and Neji Hyuga. At the mention of Neji's name Hinata winced. Naruto was starting to get really good at noticing the subtle emotional changes in Hinata.

'Why does Neji make Hinata so nervous."

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder to attempt to comfort her. He did all that and more while being completely unaware of what he was doing to her.

Next up was the information on Gaara. Kabuto didn't have much intel on him however. All he had was the name of his teammates and siblings, Kankuro and Temari, and his mission record. Gaara had apparently completed a B-rank mission without getting a single scratch. Everyone was surprised at the last bit of information. Naruto's team had barely completed an A rank mission and had almost been killed several times over, and here this sand shinobi was doing B-ranks with even getting hurt. Sasuke's determination only grew. Naruto on the other had was not getting more determined, he was plenty determined already. He began to shake with excitement . It looked like he was shaking nervously to Hinata who could hardly ever take her attention away from him. She felt like she had to comfort him like he had just done for her. As she began to stretch out her hand to him, Naruto jumped forward unable to contain himself any longer.

"YEA! I'm so psyched! I'm going to beat every single one of you!"

As Naruto yelled at the genins he only received nasty looks and emotions. Even his classmates behind him were a little startled and annoyed by his outburst. Ino in particular was triggered by Naruto's eruption.

"HEY! HINATA! What's your boyfriend doing! Is he trying to get us all killed."

'Boy… BOYFRIEND!'

Hinata's eyes grew wider than she ever knew possible. Her head was filled a mix of so many emotions that she experienced a quick faint spell and almost fell over.

Before Naruto could be berated by the rest of the genin around him a huge explosion of smoke erupted in the front of the classroom. Their proctor had arrived. He was accompanied by a large group of Leaf shinobi with clipboards. Once the proctor gained the attention of the room he introduced himself as Ibiki Morino. He and the other supervisor began to disperse the genin around the classroom. The first exam was a written test. Once the genin were set they received their exams along with a few odd rules. Everyone starts with a perfect score and are subtract one point for every question answered incorrectly. Teams are scored together and if any one member should get a zero the whole team fails. The other shinobi that accompanied Ibiki were stationed around the room to watch for anyone attempting to cheat. If a person was caught cheating the sentinel shinobi were there to deduct two points from the culprits score. Finally, the last of ten questions would be given out forty-five minutes into the one hour testing period. Once the rules were explained Ibiki began his exam. Naruto quickly felt a sense of panic in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't very good at test, but this test in particular was harder than he could have ever imagined. He tried to sense around him for his team, and was met with the same feeling of panic he had except all around him. The exam seemed impossible, not just for him but for most of the people in the room. Only a handful of shinobi at the genin level would even have an idea as to how to answer any of the questions. Both Sasuke and Naruto realized at the same time that they had to cheat. There was no other choice. They both had the same idea. Luckily, they both had a way of doing cheating without getting caught. In a flash they both activated their Sharingan and looked around themselves subtly to try and find someone who knew what they were doing. They were both near the rear of the classroom on opposite sides of each other. At almost the same time they saw Hinata writing away. She was working out the answers. Naruto was surprised.

'I didn't know she was so smart.'

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her pen and analyzed its movements. They used their respective Sharingan they began to copy her pen strokes.. All around them the rest of the genin had come to the same conclusion. They all began to look for information in their own ways. Some of the genin were not very skilled at concealing their efforts and were promptly caught and asked to leave along with their teams. The herd was being cropped down slowly. In no time at all 45 minutes passed. The proctor looked out in excitement. This was his favorite part of the exam.

"Pencils down. It's time for the final question. There a couple individual rules to this question as well. First, you can simply choose not to take it. If you do, you will be asked to leave and your chunin exam will be over. But if you choose to stay you must answer the question correctly or else you and your team will be barred from taking the exam again, and will remain genin forever.

Quite the predicament. It's unfortunate for you guys that I was assigned to be in charge of the first exam this year. Now if you want to leave, now is the time to do so."

All around the room the genin were shocked. The rules were absurd and unreasonable. It was seemingly an impossible decision. Panic set in the hearts of most of the young genin. After a short pause more genin began to walk out of the room. The stakes were too high to risk one exam if there was a chance it would be different the next time around. Naruto and Sasuke were both confident. They were unsure of how hard the question would be, but seemed ready to meet it head on anyway. Naruto also felt very frustrated. He was unsure why there was so much pressure on one question. He looked to Sasuke and felt nothing from him, so assumed he must have been okay. Then he looked to Hinata and became worried. He could feel the uncertainty in her heart. She was scared at messing up Naruto's chance to progress closer to his goal. There was no way Naruto could know why she was so worried but he knew had to get to her someway. As soon as he saw her begin to move he jumped up faster than he thought he could.

"Just cut it out already! There is no way you can scare us! We are all here for a reason and we won't turn back just because you imposed some stupid rules on us!"

Naruto's words rang loud and true. His words and the look of determination erased the doubt in Hinata's mind just like he had hoped. What he didn't know was that his words reached more than just her. All around the other genin found their confidence after hearing Naruto's words. The looks on everyone's faces changed. Their minds had been made up and Ibiki could see it.

"Well then if you are all sure about this, it's time for the final question… You. All. Pass."

Everyone was stunned. All the build up for seemingly nothing.

"The life of a shinobi is full of tough decisions. Your decision to stay with your team and push through adversity is what passed you on to the next round. The first portion of this exam was meant to test your ability to attain information covertly. You were supposed to cheat, just not get caught. If you got caught you didn't deserve to be promoted to chunin. Congratulations! Good luck on the next exam."

Almost as if on queue a figure burst through the window of classroom and threw two kunai at the ceiling. From the kunai hung a banner, and in front of it stood a very skimpily dress kunoichi.

"All right boys and girls, I'm Anko Mitarashi and your second proctor! There is no time to celebrate! Are you ready for the second exam! Right! So let's go!"

"You're early… Again."

"Eh."

"Wow there sure are a lot of them left. You're test wasn't hard enough Ibiki. You're getting soft aren't you?"

"Maybe it's just a strong bunch of candidates this year."

"It sure doesn't look like it. When I'm done with them more than half of them will be gone. This is gonna be fun come morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to go, but for now you're all dismissed."

After the exam wrapped up, the remaining candidates found their teams and began to celebrate. The first exam had cut down several teams from the mix, but like Anko had said, not as many as planned. The rookies all got together once again to celebrate. Even though they were technically rivals at that moment they all enjoyed eachothers company. Since there would be another exam the next day they kept the interaction brief, much to Naruto's dismay. He was really starting to feel like he was making some real friends. Sasuke was not very fond of the celebration but he was slowly starting to open up to his peers. Soon Naruto's team was left alone as they began to leave the academy building. Naruto wanted to spend more time with his team outside of training and missions, but he was unsure as to how to go about making it happen. As Sasuke began to break off to leave Naruto extended his arm to him, but didn't know what to say. Sasuke took it as wave good-bye and left. Naruto was now left with just Hinata. They really didn't talk too much if Sasuke wasn't present, so the walk was quite. When they got closer to Hinata's home Naruto felt a feeling of desperation rise in him. He just wanted a friend he could talk to outside of ninja business. Iruka was usually his go to friend, but he wanted someone his own age to converse with.

"Hey Hinata…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

" Do you want to get some ramen with me and talk, you know like friends and stuff?"

Hinata was stunned. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew he didn't see her in a romantic way. well at least not yet. It was an innocent request, but to her it meant so much more than Naruto could even was speechless for a moment. Naruto felt her hesitation and nervousness and thought she was opposed to the idea.

"Oh. You must be busy. Sorry for bothering you."

As Naruto turned to walk away he felt a sharp feeling of desperation come from Hinata. She was having a hard time thinking and the intense blush on her face wasn't helping.

"N… Naruto-kun wait! I do want to go."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Hai!"

"Ok, I know this great ramen shop where they serve the best ramen you'll ever have. Follow me."

Hinata watched as Naruto took off in his excitement. She was still trying to process the events, She quickly took off after him. The smile on her face was the sign of the growing sense of excitement. Once Hinata reached Ichiraku she took a seat next to Naruto who had beat her there. He turned to look at her and saw the smile on her face.

'Wow. I don't think I've ever actually seen Hinata smile.'

"Hinata why don't you smile more often it looks good on you."

Hinata could only look away in embarrassment. Her face turned so red that it invented a couple new shades of it. Naruto had no idea the kind of effect his words had on her. He could only feel the emotions they caused.

"Man, Hinata you're face is getting red. Are you sick or something?"

"No. I… I'm ok."

As they began to talk about the exam a young women walked out of the kitchen to greet them. When she saw Hinata, but more importantly the look on Hinata's face she couldn't help but smile.

"Well hello Naruto. Its nice to see you."

"Hello Ayame-chan. Where's old man Teuchi."

"He stayed home today. He wasn't feeling well. Who's your friend Naruto. You haven't introduced her to me yet."

"Oh yea, this is Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh so she's the girl they put on your team temporarily. You should know he talks a lot about you every time he's here. He kinda lives here. You should hear the way he talks about you. though. I think he kinda likes you."

"A… Ayame-chan!"

Both Naruto and Hinata were blushing. Ayame couldn't tell who had the deeper shade.

"Calm down Naruto, I'm just teasing you guys. So did I hear you say you guys passed the first exam?"

"Hell yea we did."

"Well congratulations. Order whatever you want. It's my treat."

"Oh wow thanks Ayame-chan."

"Arigato."

Once Ayame received their orders she went back to the kitchen to make the food. Naruto and Hinata began to talk about the exam again. They were in high spirits for a while until Naruto remembered that Hinata almost resigned from the exam.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it."

"During the final question I noticed that you almost chose to leave. Why? We've been working so hard. It was tough to see you having second thoughts."

Hinata looked down. She didn't exactly know how to answer him. Naruto felt the remorse build inside of her.

"I… I didn't want to cost you your chance to be Hokage. If i failed we would have all been disqualified and we wouldn't even be able to be chunin let alone Hokage."

Naruto was shocked. He was sure she was afraid for her own sake. To hear anybody say they were looking out for him was completely foreign to him.

" Man you're so weird, ya know."

Those words were like a kunai in her heart.

"But I like people like you. I've never had anybody look after me like that. Thank you Hinata, but you need to be more confident. You're so strong and way smarter than me. There's no way you would have failed the final question even if it had been a question. If we keep working hard there's no way we won't meet our dreams. I'll be Hokage and you'll prove yourself to the special person no doubt."

"Hai. Arigato Naruto-kun."

As Hinata thanked Naruto she felt a wave of confidence flush over her. Ayame walked in with their food in time to catch the last exchange.

"Awww, you two are just so cute together."

This caused them both to blush again.

"Ayame-chan!"

"Oh just settle down Naruto. Here's your food."

They ate in silence simply content with each other's company. Once they finished they said their farewells and headed home. There was a long set of days ahead of them and they would need as much rest as possible.


	8. Fear

"... This whole place just creeps me out.."

Naruto heard Sakura behind him but he didn't pay her to much attention. Just about everyone around him was nervous about the next stage of the exam. Naruto on the other hand was more excited than anything. They only thing that bothered him was the next proctor. She was very odd. She was a lot like Sakura in some ways but Anko was actually scary in a way, psychotic almost.

"It should. They call it the forest of death, and soon enough you're going to find out why."

Anko couldn't help but laugh at the way the candidates reacted when they learned the name of training ground forty-four. Naruto was annoyed by her seemingly sadistic sense of humor.

Naruto looked at Anko and mocked her and her disturbing demeanor.

" _They call it the forest of death, and soon enough you're going to find out why."_

"Call it whatever you want I can handle anything!"

All around him people were beginning to get annoyed of Naruto's antics. The only one not looking at him negatively was Hinata. Naruto could tell because he didn't feel any negative emotion from her unlike everyone else. As he was contemplating why this was he felt a sharp spike of malicious intent from Anko. He knew what she wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if he had enough time to react. In seconds Anko threw a kunai at Naruto and jumped behind it before it could land. The kunai was only intended to graze Naruto's cheek, and that it did. As Anko appeared behind Naruto blood began to seep from the thin cut now on his cheek.

"Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy. Tough guys like talk real big but usually leave there blood all over this forest."

Anko would have been in high spirits if it hadn't been for the fact that she noticed Naruto wasn't scared of her. Then she felt some cold steel on her neck. She was surprised at who was holding the kunai to her neck.

"If you're gonna threaten someone, at least make sure you know who it is you're trying to scare. Didn't you think it was odd that your kunai never hit the ground?"

Naruto stepped back and dispelled the shadow clone that was grazed by the kunai. He gave Anko her kunai back and analyzed her closer. She was surprised, but not in the way Naruto hoped. She seemed almost excited as if she was ready to fight Naruto to death right there on the spot.

"Well, well I must say, every year we get that one loud mouth kid who thinks he can take on the world, and every year I put him in his place. Today, it was a little different. That one loud mouth kid actually had some bite behind his bark. This year is gonna be fun for sure. Hey, wait you're the Uzumaki kid aren't you. Haha, try not to leave too big of a mess in there if you know what I mean."

As Anko walked away and began to explain the details of the exam a lot of attention wasn't on her, it was on Naruto. Naruto's team knew what he was capable of now but a lot of their former classmates and the outside shinobi did not. Naruto had just stood his ground against an accomplished jonin without batting an eye. How a full fledged fight would have played out was inconsequential. No one was more surprised than his former classmates. Naruto could sense their disbelief and simply shrugged it off. He didn't have anything to prove to them. What he wanted to prove, he had to prove to the whole village.

The second exam consisted of several objectives. The most important was retrieving a scroll from another team. Each was given a heaven or an earth scroll. Each would have to survive, retrieve the opposite scroll to theirs, and reach the middle of the forest in five days or less or fail the exam. Once all the teams signed a release form they were all given their respective scrolls and lined up at different entrances to training ground forty-four. Once everyone was set they were all released into the forest at once to begin the second exam.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke looked around the forest. The plant life was so thick that they couldn't see very far. Luckily Hinata was already using her Byakugan to scout around them. They seemed to be alone for the time being so Hinata deactivated her kekkei genkai and joined the group. Sasuke was busy trying to figure out a way to differentiate between their team and anyone using the transformation jutsu to appear like one of their own.

"I've got it. Listen I think we need a password or code. That way if anyone who is not us tried to transform into us we'll know. I think i know what we should do. If we're not sure about another person ask we ask them to make a combination of hand signs."

"Sounds good to me Sasuke, what do have in mind, what should the signs be."

"Actually I think it would be better if we all input a different sign that way we're all a part of the plan. Let's not say them out loud though just in case someone is listening. I'll start then Hinata then you Naruto."

They each took their turn and add two hand signs each to the combination. They silently agreed that the the signs would be tiger, ox, monkey, snake, rat. and then dragon. As they were about ready to set out a powerful gust of wind erupted from beyond the foliage in their direction. Hinata and Sasuke both had time to jump out of its way, but it wasn't intended for them. The blast of wind hit Naruto directly and threw him far away from his team. Once the wind subsided Naruto got up from where he had been thrown. He had his Sharingan ready and was looking around trying to find his friends. Just as he sensed them a giant snake slithered towards him. Naruto jumped out of its way when it lunged at him, but the snake was incredibly fast for its size and it quickly caught Naruto with its tail and began to wrap and constrict around him. Naruto had to think fast or else he end up snake food. Naruto's hand were too far from each other so he couldn't make any hand signs, or rather, any regular hand signs.

'Man I didn't want to have to use this jutsu so early but there isn't really anyone around so I guess I can still keep it secret.'

With his right hand Naruto performed his own special hand signs he and Kakashi developed for his ice style kekkei genkai.

"Ice Style, Frozen Claws Jutsu."

The air around Naruto began to drop in temperature rapidly, so much so that even the snake felt it. Naruto formed his hands into fists and around them layers of ice began to form. They formed what looked like a gauntlet made out of nothing but ice except sharp blades protruded from the knuckles. It only took about a second for the jutsu to finish forming, and as soon as it did Naruto forced his chakra to his arms and began to tear his way out of the snakes hold. Once free he turned back to the snake who was not at all pleased with what Naruto had just done to it.

"You may not be able to understand me, but I still gotta say how cool this new jutsu is. Kakashi made me swear not to use it fatally unless I had no other choice but since you're not really a human I don't think he'll mind."

Naruto forced chakra to his feet and charged at the snake. He quickly ran up the snake to the head and delivered a powerful blow to its head with the spiked gauntlet. The snake dropped hard and Naruto simply took a step back and basked in his small victory. His moment of accomplishment only lasted a few seconds before he felt something wrong. Hinata and Sasuke were in trouble. They weren't just in trouble, they were scared. They were genuinely and completely scared.  
'What in the world could possibly scare Sasuke this much. I gotta hurry and get back to them before they get hurt."

* * *

"I can sense the fear in the both if you. It's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard when it s in the presence of its predator."  
The malice in the grass village shinobi's voice had Sasuke and Hinata terrified. The shinobi lunged at Sasuke, but instead of jumping her body extended in a serpentine motion across the tree branches. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. He was too scared to think rationally. Just before the grass shinobi reached Sasuke she stopped before two kunai and shuriken hit her.

"Looks like I made it in time. What happened to you guys?"

Naruto looked at the sight before him. The grass shinobi was wrapped around a tree branch as if she was a snake herself. Sasuke and Hinata looked up surprised to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto get out of here! You don't know what you're dealing with."

The grass shinobi looked up at him surprised.

"So it seems you got away from from my friend Naruto. Good job."

"So you sent that giant snake. It wasn't all that tough. If you thought that would be enough to take me out then you must me as stupid as you look."

"Shut up Naruto! You're going to get us all killed!"

Sasuke was still wrapped in fear. He was trying to figure out how to get out of the situation they were in. He could only come up with one course of action. He took the scroll out of his shuriken holster.

"Here! The is is what you want so take it and leave us alone."

Everyone looked at Sasuke surprised. He was giving up, at least that's what it seemed like. Naruto could sense how scared he and Hinata were but there was one thing Naruto never did and that was give up. As soon as Sasuke threw the scroll to the grass shinobi Naruto intercepted it.

"Sasuke what the hell is your problem. You're giving up?

"Just shut up you dobe. You don't understand what you're up against."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disgust. He jumped to him and sucker punched him in the cheek.

"WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM!"

"I may not know what we're up against right now but what I do know is that you're not the real Sasuke. I'd ask you for the passcode right now if I had the chance."

"What… What do you mean?"

"The Sasuke I know doesn't give up. The Sasuke I know wouldn't be scared of one shinobi, or of anything for that matter. You're just a fake. So if you want to be scared then just stay there and don't get in my way, but I'm not giving up and neither is Hinata, ya know."

Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her a smile. The smile helped her get to her senses but she wasn't ready to fight a foe as strong as the one on front of them. The grass shinobi stood and looked at Sasuke with pity.

"You know it sad but true, although to me it really doesn't matter. As for the scroll I could just kill you and take it."

She rolled up one for her sleeves to reveal a tattoo. She bit her thumb to draw some blood for the summoning contract she was about to use. Naruto pulled a kunai and charged.

"Let's see you try it!"

The grass shinobi completed her summon before Naruto could strike. Another giant serpent appeared below her and swatted Naruto away like an insect. Naruto was already incredibly angry at Sasuke and now he was only getting more infuriated by the grass shinobi. Naruto slammed into a tree branch with loud thud. He wasn't just frustrated anymore he was enraged. His eyes changed but not to the Sharingan but to the ones of the nine-tails. He quickly recovered and lunged at the serpent again. He kicked the serpent with enough force that even Hinata, who was the farthest away from the fight, felt it.

'Naruto-kun, when did you get that kind of power.'

Naruto's barrage was relentless. The serpent swatted him away once again before it got overwhelmed. The grass shinobi looked on in awe. She was impressed.

"Very impressive, let's see what you can do Sasuke."

As the snake lunged Sasuke just stood motionless, still unable to will himself to move. Before the snake could strike Sasuke Naruto brute forced stopped it with two kunai. He jumped in its way and dug his feet into a tree branch and walled it from advancing. He looked at Sasuke and now saw the fear in his eyes. He was shaking like a scared child.

"HEY! You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat."

Those words hit Sasuke hard. He once said those exact words to Naruto in the same demeaning way. As Naruto felt embarrassment grow in Sasuke the grass shinobi apprehended him with her elongated tongue and lifted him before herself.

'The nine-tailed brat is still alive. What a terrible existence he must have had. He will be a threat one day but for now he is just in the way.'

She made hand signs none of them recognized. When she lifted up Naruto's shirt he knew what she wanted. She was going to mess with his seal.

'No. That's the only thing I have from them. That and the stupid fox. I'm not letting you take it away from me.'

Naruto made his right-handed seals one more time.

"Ice Style, Frozen Claws Jutsu."

He had just enough time to strike the tongue that was restraining him before he was struck with the grass shinobi's sealing jutsu. She looked at him in rage. He had just injured her. She had not even considered that a possibility. Now she was interested. She was only going to disrupt his sealing formula,but what caught her attention was the jutsu he used. It was a kekkei genkai, and not just that, a kekkei genkai she thought was extinct.

"I had planned to give this little present to the Hyuga girl, but your neat little abilities have peaked my interest."

Naruto was only just getting to his feet when he fell a sharp pain in his neck. She had extended her neck like she had done with her body earlier and had bitten Naruto before he could even react. Naruto knew he was being poisoned, but it didn't feel like she wanted to kill him. He felt his mind go blank and he lost consciousness in seconds.

'The Earth Curse Mark, the same mark I gave Kimimaro. I wonder if the girl would even have been able to survive its power. But this child is unlike any other. He has peaked my interest. Now onto my real target.'

She took the scroll from Naruto's pouch and tossed him aside. Hinata looked on in horror as Naruto began to plummet into the foliage. She quickly sprang into action and caught Naruto before he could be fatally hurt. Hinata turned to look at Sasuke. She couldn't believe he was still in the same spot. He hadn't done anything while Naruto was getting beaten up by the enemy.

"Sasuke-kun. I thought you were supposed to be strong. The last Uchiha, the avenger of a strong warrior clan. Look at yourself. How can you call yourself that. Say what you want about Naruto but at least he's doing something, at least he's not a coward."

Sasuke turned to Hinata. She had tears in her eyes. He knew why those tears were there, but it didn't change the message she was trying to convey. What Sasuke didn't know is that some of the words were directed at herself as well. Sasuke thought about her words and what they meant. He was the last one left, the only one that could avenge his clan. His brother had taken them all away from him, and now this random grass shinobi was threatening to do the same to his team. He couldn't sit by and let that happen not again.

'No. I understand. My dream isn't just about surviving so I have the opportunity to kill Itachi. If I can't face every enemy on my way before him, there is no way I'll be able to face him when the time comes.'

Hinata saw the new found resolve in Sasuke's eyes. He was ready to take on the enemy before him. As soon as he activated his Sharingan the grass shinobi undid her summoning jutsu. It seemed she wanted to fight him on equal terms. Hinata then turned to look at Naruto. As she held him in her arms she noticed a mark had appeared on his neck.

'Did she leave this mark when she bit him?'

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that the fight had started. The grass shinobi was moving much faster than before. Sasuke had learned from his mistakes when fighting Lee and was paying careful attention so he could react to anything she could throw at him. Hinata could see just how skilled Sasuke was. His form and battle instinct were much more clean than Naruto's. After a quick exchange Sasuke got an advantage and grappled the shinobi. He performed a devastating piledriver onto a branch. On a normal adversary that would have been the end of it, but Sasuke had attacked a substitution. He was was attacked from behind and knocked down.

"My, my what a disappointment you turned out to be. I would be doing your ancestors a favor by killing you now."

Sasuke snapped up and caught her by surprise. He kicked her off to another nearby tree, and began throwing a barrage of shuriken attached to ninja wire. In one motion he changed the direction of the shuriken, and quickly wrapped them around the grass shinobi and the tree she was standing on. Once she was retrained Sasuke began to perform one of his strongest jutsus.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu."

Sasuke let loose an explosion of flames along the his wires to the apprehended shinobi. The heat was so intense Hinata could feel it. The flames burned bright but quick and in seconds all that remained was the grass shinobi and very little of the tree, but something was wrong. The face of the shinobi seemed to be melting off. The sight greatly disturbed Sasuke.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"I'm impressed. The Uchiha blood flows as strongly in you as your brother. Your eyes might even be keener than his. Like your little blonde friend, you have peeked my interest as well. I'll leave you with a present just as good as I left him."

As she spoke her voice changed. It started to resemble that of a man more and more. Even though they had seen it happen in almost the same way Sasuke and Hinata were caught off guard when he extended at Sasuke and bit him in the same spot he had bitten Naruto. Like Naruto the poison acted quickly and incapacitated Sasuke in seconds. The grass shinobi looked over to Hinata with a look of regret.

"I'm sorry my dear, even with the prospect of the Byakugan at my reach, I don't have enough chakra to give you a gift as well. Soon they will come to me looking for the power I can give, but for now I'll take my leave."

The mysterious man disappeared into a tree trunk and left Hinata alone with her two unconscious teammates.

* * *

Dosu. Kin, and Zaku looked at the three leaf shinobi camped out in a hollowed out tree trunk. Two of the shinobi were unconscious and barely looked to be living and the third was trying to tend to them.

"As Orochimaru ordered we attack at dawn. Remember our focus is the Uchiha kid."

As the sun began to come up Hinata felt like she was being watched. She had had the feeling the whole night but was sure it had just gotten worse. Someone was near and getting closer.

"Alright little girl come out. If you leave now will let you go free. we just want the Uchiha kid."

Hinata looked out and saw three young sound shinobi approaching their camp. Two of them looked as normal as any other shinobi in the exams, but the one that spoke looked almost as if he had been mummified.

"We… We don't have any scrolls, just leave us alone."

"We're not here for a scroll, we want the Uchiha."

Hinata knew she was outnumbered, and she didn't have a clue as to what kind of abilities these new foes might have. She didn't have very many choices.

"If you want him you're… going have to go through me!"

Hinata knew there wasn't much backing her own words, but what choice did she have.

Zaku looked at her incredulously.

"You're a lot more stupid than you look, and your eyes are creepy as hell too. Dosu let me take her out."

"Go ahead, just don't get too carried away."

Hinata walked forward and stepped into her gentle fist stance. It did not seem that sound shinobi knew anything about the Byakugan or the Hyuga so Hinata had a small advantage, but she didn't know anything about her opponents either. Neither wanted to make the first move. Hinata knew she was only powerful at a short range so she had to be careful. Zaku hated having to wait, and his impatience overcame him. He pointed his palms at Hinata and shot powerful blast of air. at her. Hinata knew she was in trouble. As she slammed into the tree behind her she felt the world begin to fade away. She was up against a long range opponent. She really had no way of fighting him. She looked up at her opponents in dismay. She was about to let everyone down again. Tears began to flow from her eyes. She looked down with a sense of defeat finally taking over her. With her head down she didn't notice what the sound shinobi had just seen.

"Hinata. Which one of them hurt you?"

Hinata jolted when she heard Sasuke's voice. She looked up to him and was horrified by what she saw. Sasuke had changed. The mark Orochimaru placed on him had spread all across his body. He emitted an ominous aura and Hinata could see the anger and bloodlust in his eyes. He wanted to destroy something, and the person who hurt his teammate was going to be the first to go. Zaku looked at him with disgust.

"I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

Before Zaku had time to blink Sasuke was already on the move. In a flash Sasuke kicked Zaku away, and moved to position to where he could continue his assault. He knew he was outnumbered, but he didn't care. All he could feel was anger. Anger at himself, his brother and the lunatics who were attacking his team inside this god forsaken forest. Zaku's teammates quickly moved to aid him. Sasuke was moving at speeds he had never even dreamed of before, but even so he was pit against three opponents so his chances were still slim.

Hinata looked at Sasuke in awe and fear. While he wasn't winning the fight he wasn't being beaten either. He seemed to be possessed by some unearthly monstrous strength.

'How worthless am I. When Naruto was fighting the grass shinobi all I could do was watch. Now Sasuke is the one fighting for our team and I'm still just sitting by and watching. I can't let this team fail because of me. If we fail, Naruto may not get to be Hokage or worse. I can't just sit by and let that happen.'

Hinata stood up and took stock of the battle. She activated her Byakugan and began to formulate her plan. The mummy seemed to be the close range fighter of their team. She could see that the special gauntlet he wore was letting out bursts of chakra whenever he delivered a strike. Sasuke with his Sharingan could see the chakra as well and was avoiding them. Zaku was delivering air blasts to try and knock Sasuke off balance. Kin was a long rang style fighter as well. She was simply thrown senbon from a distance. She didn't seem to interested because of the seemingly obvious advantage she thought they had. That is when Hinata saw her opening. She quietly moved across the battlefield and struck Kin in the back with a gentle fist strike. Hinata was not trying to kill her so she merely knocked her out. It was amazing that Sasuke was able to dodge so many attacks and still deliver offensive blows when he got the chance, and now with one less adversary to worry about he focused his attention on Zaku and Hinata lunged at Dosu. She knew Dosu was very skilled so her only focus was to distract him long enough for Sasuke to beat Zaku. Since the Byakugan allowed Hinata to see the chakra in the sound waves Dosu was manipulating she was able to evade them. She wasn't sure what kind of damage they could so she just played it safe mostly evaded.

Sasuke on the other hand was playing offense. All he had to do was close the range between him and Zaku and he would win the fight. The curse mark on his neck was giving him so much power that it didn't take long for Sasuke to get behind Zaku, and apprehend his arms.

"You seem really proud of these arms of yours. It would be a shame if something happened to them."

"No! Please Don't!"

Hinata and Dosu turned in horror when the heard the snapping sound coming from Zaku. Sasuke had broken one of his arms and was about to break the other of Dosu hadn't knocked him away. Sasuke turned to look at him with a sadistic grin.

"Why you! The games not so fun when you're not the ones winning is it? What's the matter are you-"

"SASUKE!"

Dosu eyes widened when he saw Hinata slap Sasuke. The look of bloodlust left his eyes and the curse mark began to recede. Sasuke began to come back to his senses. Dosu knew of the curse mark and its powers. He would have never guessed that Sasuke would survive its power. He knew he was outclassed. He took out his team's earth scroll

"Here take it. Just let me and my teammates go and you can have it."

Hinata accepted the scroll. Dosu retrieved his comrades and retreated. Sasuke looked back at Hinata. Although he would never say it he was grateful she snapped him back to the real world. They both began to walk back to Naruto. Hinata had hoped that since Sasuke had woken up so to would have Naruto. Her hopes were crushed when she saw Naruto unconscious and with an even worse fever than before.


	9. Bonds

When Naruto woke up he was surprised to be in a pool of water. He sat up and looked around. He recognized his location quickly. He was inside his mind with the nine-tails again. Something was off. He could feel another presence. He had no clue as to what or who it might be so he paid it no heed. Instead he looked to the giant gate before him. He knew what was being restrained by it, but its sheer size still surprised him.

" _ **It seems you've found your way back to me once again. Let me guess, you got pummeled again, and you only need me for my power? Well, just be careful you don't take too much or I'll have to RIP YOUR BODY AWAY FROM YOU!"**_

"I don't need your help! Why am I here again? Is my father here as well?"

" _ **HOW SHOULD I KNOW! Why don't you ask our guest. I'm not sure how or why you brought him here, but I want him out. He's unnerving as all hell."**_

Naruto was surprised. Who could have possibly invaded his psyche. How was such a thing even possible. Naruto turned to look at the trespasser just as he spoke.

"My, My. This is surprising. I'd never thought I would get to meet the nine-tails in person, or would you prefer Kurama. That is your name after all."

" _ **How could you possibly know my name?"**_

Naruto looked at Kurama incredulously.

"You have a name?!"

" _ **OF COURSE I DO! You would have known had you simply asked."**_

"Well this is only the second time I've met you, ya know."

Orochimaru let out an audible laugh.

"It seems you two are not yet harmonized. It doesn't even seem like it's a possibility. I'm afraid I was cautious for no reason. Oh well, Naruto, if I may ask, how are you capable of using the Yuki Clan's kekkei genkai."

"Um I'm not really sure. WAIT! Who are you and how do you know about that?"

"Now, Now. I asked you a question first. You answer mine and I'll answer yours."

Naruto truly did not know who Orochimaru was. He hadn't paid enough attention in class to know enough about the Sanin, much less what they looked like. He was also unconscious when he revealed his identity in the forest of death. He was completely oblivious as to who the stranger before him might be.

"I guess that's fair. Well, I guess I stole it from another shinobi. His name was Haku. He was from that clan you mentioned."

"Fascinating. How did you accomplish such a feat?"

"I'm not sure myself, but old man Hokage and Kakashi sensei said that I must have taken it with my chakra chains. Wait no, they said they weren't like chakra, but closer to life energy or something. It didn't really make a lot of sense to me. Hey wait a second, you didn't answer my question."

Orochimaru had hoped the kid would not realise that until much later. He wanted to probe him for more information. What the kid was telling him was unfathomable. The potential this child had was unimaginable. If he could steal one kekkei genkai why not more or all of them. This child held the key to Orochimaru's dream. He had to know more. To continue his examination he had to appease the young boy.

"How clumsy of me. I apologise. I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. To answer your question. My name is Orochimaru, and was once a friend of your father. He…"

" _ **LIAR! Don't listen to him brat. You've already told him too much. I know who he is. He's a criminal wanted by the Leaf Village. He's done some unspeakable things even by my standards. We need to get him out of your mind and body now!"**_

Naruto looked at Orochimaru with disgust. He had been toyed with, and as a result he had just revealed an important secret. He had to stop Orochimaru before it was too late. Orochimaru simply looked at Kurama disappointedly. He had hoped Kurama had been sealed long enough to not know about him. It only dawned on him that Kushina definitely knew who he was after Kurama's outburst.

"I'm not at all sure what I can do here in your psyche, but trust me, you won't be able to get rid of me very easily."

" _ **QUICK brat do something. How did he even get in here."**_

"How Should I know. I don't even know who he is."

Orochimaru simply looked at them with contempt. The secrets of his curse mark were known to a very select few. His jutsu had no weaknesses that he knew about.

"Hmm, I'll let you two argue amongst yourselves. I'm going to explore if you don't mind."

"Not if I can help it!"

Naruto leapt at him with his kunai ready.

" _ **STOP! Stop and think you stupid kid. Fighting in here could seriously hurt you or your seal. Not that I would mind you busting up the seal, but with him here I don't know what the consequences could be."**_

Naruto simply looked down. He was right. He had know idea what was going on. He didn't even really know what the place they were in really was.

"So Kurama was it?"

Kurama simply looked at Naruto annoyed. He hadn't even bothered to ask for his name himself and now he was using it as if they were old friends. Kurama ignored him and started to focus. In this psyche everything and everyone is basically a form of chakra. Kurama was of course the biggest source of chakra, and then Naruto was the host source, but what exactly was Orochimaru.

He didn't feel like regular chakra. What caught Kurama's attention was that it seemed like Orochimaru's presence and strength seemed to be increasing.

' _ **He must have sealed himself inside the kid, but what's strange is that his presence isn't restrained like I am, and not only that, he seems to be getting stronger. The strength he's building, if it's here then Naruto should be able to use and manipulate it like mine. He's making the kid stronger. Why? Well regardless I think I know why his chakra feels different. It's not regular chakra. It's a lot like sage chakra. It's using nature energy to sustain and increase itself. If I were in control I think I could break the seal and kick him out, but the brat wouldn't let that happen.'**_

" _ **Hey brat, I have a plan."**_

"Oh really, what'd ya have in mind?"

" _ **Let me take control. I think I can break the seal he's placed on you, and if not I'll simply overpower his presence. There's no way his jutsu is designed to be able to control a tailed-beast."**_

"HEY! You're just trying to trick me into letting you go crazy again."

" _ **SHUT UP! I don't want him here as much you do. Having him here is worse than having me here. I'll only give you power until the seal breaks. If you can't handle what I give you then you're as pathetic as I thought."**_

"Doesn't really seem like I have a choice then."

'Dad did say he believed I could do it.'

"You promise you won't go crazy."

" _ **I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING. I just want him gone. If you can't handle what I give you it's your own fault."**_

"Okay, just do it."

Naruto walked up to the cage Kurama was behind. The cage was the safety barrier. It was the seal designed to restrain Kurama and also let him share his chakra with Naruto. Kurama Began to send Naruto energy of his free will. At first Naruto could feel his real body beginning to heal. The power Kurama possessed was intense and overwhelming. Naruto began to realise that there was no way he could handle it all yet. How much he could handle he was about find out. As Kurama's chakra increased Naruto began to feel a sharp pain on his neck. Naruto realised that was where Orochimaru had bit him, and that's where he must have placed the seal. The pain must have meant that Kurama's plan was working, but the pain was excruciating. Slowly Orochimaru's presence was beginning to disappear. Naruto felt Orochimaru's surprise. He hadn't thought is possible, but he had simply underestimated Kurama's shear strength.

"It seems my time here has come to an end. I bid you both farewell, but I have to wonder how much of your strength is going to be needed to eliminate me. It might be too much for poor little Naruto to handle."

As Orochimaru's presence began to disappear Naruto realised he was nearing his limits. He was starting to lose consciousness. He was losing control. Naruto knew what would happen if he did. He could hurt anyone and everyone around him. When he had fought Haku the only thing that stopped him from tearing him apart was Naruto's father's appearance. There was no way to know if he would appear again.

'No. No. I can't lose it now, I'm so close to getting him out. Just a little longer.'

Just as Naruto was about to fall unconscious he began to hear someone call his name..

'Who is that. Dad, Dad is that you? Wait no, it's not him. The voice sounds different. It's a girl's voice, but who, who could it be?'

"NARUTO! Please Naruto-kun, wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes up to see the forest again. He was out of his psyche and into the real world again. He wasn't in serious pain anymore but he was uncomfortable. Somebody was on top of him.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up to see Naruto's big cerulean eyes. He was awake. Normally their current situation and position would have probably knocked her unconscious, but now she was only glad Naruto was awake.

"Hey Hinata-chan why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

"Naruto-kun. Oh Naruto thank kami you're okay. I thought you were going to... "

"What, me? Nah, It'd take a lot more than that to take me out. I'm going to be Hokage one day, ya know."

'She was crying for me? Why? Why does she care about me so much?'

"You were just in so much pain. I was afraid we were going to lose you."

"Well thanks you Hinata-chan. You're always so nice to me, but can you please get off of me. It's kinda hard to breathe."

It was only then that Hinata realized where she was. Her face turned a bright crimson, and she jumped back seemingly twenty feet before she turned away from Naruto out of embarrassment.

"You two are priceless. Hurry up and get ready. We're running out of time. The exam will be over after tomorrow."

"Oh shut up Sasuke. What happened while I was out."

Sasuke noticed the blush Naruto had, and had to restrain himself from teasing him as well. He then told him about all that had happened while he was unconscious. The only thing he left out was the curse mark he also received. Sasuke had already convinced Hinata to not tell Naruto either. He didn't want to cause any alarm before the exam was over.

The team began to regroup. They were running out of time and needed to find the other scroll. After the recent endeavors they had been through, they were filled with new vigor and determination. As they headed to the tower they came upon new enemies, but compared to what they had already faced they were nothing more than child's play. After a few encounters they finally found the scroll they needed and were ready to go on to the next exam.

* * *

Once they arrived at the tower they were met by the rest of the passing candidates. Naruto looked around and saw that the rest of the rookies had made it. Lee's team, the Sand siblings. the Sound trio, and Kabuto's team had all made it. Once all the candidates were gathered they were addressed by Lord Third Hokage. With all the Jonin instructors and proctors behind he described the purpose of the Chunin exams. The third proctor appeared as Sarutobi was explaining the details of the third exam. Genma and Sarutobi Explained that before the third exam was to be held, there needed to be a preliminary exam because more genin had passed the first two exams than expected. The preliminaries were to be composed of one on one full intensity fights to ideally cut the number of candidates in half. Genma made sure to ask if any one participant wanted to back out, since any one of the bouts could end fatally.

Naruto wondered if anyone could just quit after making it this far. He was shocked when Kabuto decided to take his leave. There was something wrong with his conviction. He didn't back out because he was afraid or worried. He felt there was a malicious reason for his actions but he couldn't quite figure out what or why.

Before the matches started Naruto quietly observed the interactions between the other genin. Sakura and Ino were still only interested in Sasuke and their personal rivalry. He also noticed that Lee was was attempting to impress Sakura. Neji was very reserved but Naruto could still tell that he very interested in Sasuke and Hinata. Kiba was obnoxious as ever but there was something wrong with Akamaru. He was afraid of something but Naruto couldn't quite tell what. Lastly, Naruto saw Zaku's broken arms.

'Sasuke Really did a number on that guy.'

The names of the combatants were drawn at random on a digital screen.

Sasuke was up in the first round against Yoroi (Team Kabuto). He was initially surprised by his opponents ability to siphon chakra but he quickly regained the advantage with the dancing leaf shadow he copied from Lee. He won by chaining his own original taijutsu, he dubbed The Lion's Barrage, after the Dancing Leaf Shadow.

In the second match Shino was pit against the injured Zaku. While Zaku surprised everyone by still being able to use his arms, Shino defeated him by revealing his ability to control insects with chakra.

Kankuro battled Misumi (Team Kabuto) In the third match. Kankuro quickly defeated him with the Puppet Master Jutsu. While the match was over quickly the Puppet Master Jutsu caught Naruto's interest.

A battle of emotions roared when Sakura and Ino were pit against each other in the fourth fight. They seemed evenly matched up until they decided to use their secret jutsus. Everyone was surprised when Sakura caught both Ino and herself in a powerful genjutsu as Ino attempted her Mind transfer Jutsu. It resulted in a double knock out.

Tenten's wide array of ninja tools were completely countered by Temari's Wind Style Jutsu waves in the fifth brawl. Once Temari exhausted all of Tenten's tools she caught her in a wind vortex and overwhelmed her with ease.

In the sixth match Shikamaru outsmarted Kin from the Sound trio. His clever manipulation of his Shadow Possession Jutsu forced Kin to knock herself out.

Tensions were high as Naruto and those who hadn't been called were anxious to get there fights over with. Naruto looked at who remained. Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Dosu, Choji, and Neji still remained.

"Me next, me next! I can't wait to go. Hinata-chan are you excited for your match too."

"Kind of.."

"Hey what kinda talk is that. Hinata-chan you're amazing. I bet you'll beat whoever you're up against."

Naruto shot her his trademark smile, but he didn't get the response he was hoping for. He felt Hinata's heart sink. She was afraid.

"For the seventh match it will be Hinata Hyuga against Neji Hyuga."

Genma's words struck fear into Hinata's very soul, Naruto could feel it.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Don't worry. I'm sure you can beat him, ya know. When you beat him our team will be guaranteed a clean sweep."

While he felt her spirits lift, they weren't where he had hoped. Hinata reached into her pouch and pulled out a small container.

"Hear Naruto-kun. Take this please."

"Um, yeah sure. What is it."

"It's a healing ointment. Use it if you get hurt."

"Oh thanks Hinata-chan. That's real nice of you, but why are you giving this to me…"

Before Naruto could finish Hinata leapt down to the battlefield.

Neji looked at Hinata with contempt. There was so much built up hatred in the match that not very many people knew about. Kakashi and Guy tried their best to give some insight into the internal feuds of the Hyuga Clan, but it seemed there was slightly more to it.

"Lady Hinata, withdraw from the match. If you fight me then I will not be responsible for the outcome of this match. You were never meant to be a shinobi. You're too kind and gentle. You don't have the conviction needed to be a shinobi."

"NO! No. I'm here to see if I could change. I want to prove myself."

"Why bother. People can't change no matter how hard they try. We are all given a fate at birth and it is foolish to try and defy it. You were and are forever destined to be a failure."

Hinata was being deeply cut by Neji's words. She started to regress to some of her older habits when she was afraid or nervous.

"I can see your entire past in your eyes and actions. Your failure to live up to your father's expectations. Your self deprecating demeanor. When you lift your hands to your lips you're trying to build a wall between us. You're trying to block me out, but no amount of mental blocks can keep out the . You were never meant for this. You are and will always be a.."

"HEY! SHUT UP! What gave you the right to tell her what she can or cannot be! Hinata you can't just stand there and let him talk to you like that. You're driving me crazy. Don't listen to him Hinata! You've worked so hard to get here. Remember why you're here. Now's your chance to prove yourself to that person."

The doubt in Hinata's heart was erased. Neji noticed the quick change in Hinata's demeanor and emotions. It didn't take him long to realise why.

"That kid. Lady Hinata, what is he to you?"

While Hinata was more determined than before Neji's question made her nervous in a different way than before.

"Oh, by the way you reacted I know exactly what he is to you, but I wonder does someone as stupid as him know."

Everyone who knew Hinata knew about how she felt for Naruto. Everyone except for Naruto himself of course, but Neji had made a mistake.

"Neji niisan, you can say whatever you want about me, but never, ever insult Naruto-kun. Defend yourself my brother."

"Well if you're sure this is what you want, then I won't hold back."

'She seems more determined than before. I can see the ferocity in her eyes. She isn't just determined, she's angry over my comment about the blond fool."

They both slid into their Gentle Fist stance and activated their Byakugan, and when Genma gave the word they began their attacks. Naruto had seen the Gentle Fist when Hinata demonstrated it to the team, but to observe a fight between two Gentle Fist users was a sight to behold. With his Sharingan active he could see the amount of chakra they both discharged in each blow. While watching them Naruto observed their form carefully. He realised that just as Kakashi had said during training, Naruto could copy the Gentle Fist form, but without the Byakugan he couldn't pinpoint what they were aiming at.

Their fight looked more like a dance. Every move was so crisp and flowed into the next. They seemed to fighting on equal ground. Both were adept in the the Gentle Fist Art. To everyone around the fight seemed to be going evenly, but without the Byakugan no one could see what was actually happening. Neji was slowly gaining the upper hand. He was truly the Hyuga prodigy the older shinobi had heard about. Just as it looked like Hinata landed a blow she reeled back in pain. She began to cough up blood. Neji had decisively taken the upper hand as he landed a devastating blow to Hinata's chest.

"I told you that you could not defeat me."

"I won't know if I don't try."

She began charging and was knocked down. Her Chakra network had been disrupted, and she really had no chance of beating Neji anymore. Even though she that she had basically already lost she continued to charge. She was knocked down over and over. She didn't want to give up, not in front of Naruto.

"Look, Hinata it's over. Forfeit this match."

"I… I never go… back on my word. That too is my ninja way."

All around Naruto everyone was starting to see just how strong and determined Hinata was proving herself to be. Lee looked at Naruto.

"She's a lot like you Naruto."

"Maybe that's why she's always looking at you."

Sakura added to Lee's comment.

'She's always looking at me. Why? Why me?'

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as Hinata collapsed after a powerful blow from Neji.

"Hinata! Get up! Show him your not done yet."

To everyone's surprise Hinata began to get to her feet. Everyone knew that the match was more or less over and when Hinata's eyes were deactivated from her Byakugan.

"Neji niisan you speak to me like my father, but unlike him and I, I can see you are the one who is truly in pain. My past may not have been as good as I would have liked. I can still see that you are the one who is the most bitter about our clans separation of branches."

"WHY YOU!"

For the first time in the whole match Neji took the offensive. He charged her with full intent to kill. The match was over, and he was still charging. All the Jonin present began to move in order to stop Neji, but they were all shocked when they saw who reached Hinata first. Neji's palm shattered a plane of ice and struck Naruto directly in the back. Everyone felt the temperature of the air in the arena drop sharply. Neji looked shocked when he saw that he had struck Naruto. Naruto really didn't know how to stop Neji's attack so he simply rushed to Hinata's side and wrapped his arms around her to take the blow in her Hinata looked up she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Naruto-kun? Do you… do you… acknowledge me? Do you think I've changed."

"Do I? Yes Hinata-chan. Just rest"

Once she heard Naruto's response she gave in to the pain and lost consciousness.

'It was me. This whole time I was the one she was trying to prove herself to.'

Blood began to drip from Naruto's mouth. He had just taken a full strength Gentle Fist strike to the back. He laid Hinata down and turned to Neji.

"I vow to win."

Before anyone could react Naruto punched an unprepared Neji out cold. Genma jumped to stop Naruto from continuing his assault.

"If you don't stop right now I'll be forced to disqualify you."

"... Get some medics out here for them."

"It looks like you need some attention yourself."

Naruto ignored Genma and walked back up to the spectators' balcony. Everyone on the balcony looked at Naruto incredulously. Naruto was not the type of person to do anything remotely close to what everyone had just witnessed him do. Kakashi tried to scold him but Naruto was only focused on the container of healing ointment in his hands.

"And for the eighth match Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka."

 **Author Note: Felt like I needed to justify the interaction between Kurama and the Curse Mark. The curse mark is based on Jugo's curse mark which is powered by nature energy. If Kurama could prevent the elder toad sages from fusing with Naruto, I just assumed that a similar thing could apply in this situation.**


	10. Regression and Progression

**A/N**

 **to troutman30: You were right that I was a little unclear about Kakashi in the earlier chapter. HE tried to scold Naruto for sucker punching Neji, not for interfering in the match.**

 **Again, I'm sorry to say that I do not own Naruto.**

An arrogant Kiba jumped for joy when he heard that his opponent would be Naruto. Ever since the academy Naruto had simply been the class clown in Kiba's eyes. Naruto never showed any sign of promise then, so Kiba assumed that Naruto could not have gotten much better. He quickly jumped to Genma's side to await his opponent eagerly. He looked up and saw that Naruto was not showing the same enthusiasm. Naruto slowly started to walk down the stairs from the balcony. Everyone who knew Naruto looked at him surprised. From how excited he had been earlier and just his general personality, everyone assumed he would have jumped the gun and even beat Kiba to the battlefield. His strides were slow and unenergetic.

Kiba looked at Naruto and laughed, "What are you waiting for? Are you afraid of Akamaru and I, is that it?"

Naruto simply ignored him. Once he reached Genma and Kiba, he fell over and coughed up some blood. "Kiba, please back out of this match. I don't want to hurt you," he whispered after he regained his posture and composure.

"Ha, are you serious? Look at yourself, you're a mess. You honestly think you have a chance of hurting me, let alone beating me," Kiba scoffed at Naruto's proclamation. With Akamaru jumping at his side Kiba was as confident as could be.

Genma looked at Naruto inquisitively, " Are you going to be able to participate? You may withdraw now if you are unable to compete."

"I can't withdraw. I gave Hinata my word to win, and I never go back on my word. It's my ninja way," Naruto spoke with his head down.

Genma accepted Naruto's response and started the fight. Kiba, not being one to play defense, immediately began to perform his trademark taijutsu. "Inuzuka Style, All Fours Jutsu." With a quick tackle he knocked Naruto down with one strike. Naruto quietly got up, and was promptly knocked back to the floor.

Naruto quietly got up and whispered, "Kiba, please back out. I'm begging you."

"Again with this. Naruto you look like you're barely standing. You should back out before you end up in the hospital… just like Hinata," as Kiba dismissively spoke the last three words Naruto looked up at him. "You promised me you would protect her. You encouraged her to fight Neji. You're the one who made her keep going. She's hurt because of you!"

"Kiba, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Why? What are you going to do about it? I'm right and you know it. It is your fault, and right now you're about to make the same mistake. Just sit there and take it. It will be over quickly," Kiba shouted and charged.

Just before Kiba's punch hit Naruto's face it was caught in Naruto's palm. Kiba reeled back in pain. Naruto's palm had given absolutely no ground. Kiba had essentially punched a brick wall.

"What the?" Just as Kiba spoke he looked up and saw Naruto's eyes. They were glowing bright red and his pupils had elongated into slits. Around the room the Hokage and Jonin from the Leaf Village began to get nervous. The adults' reactions were strange, but when Akamaru began to tremble, Kiba knew something was wrong. "What's the matter buddy? Why are you getting nervous? Is it the guy from the sand again? It's... not Naruto is it?"

"KIBA!" Naruto's shout pulled Kiba's attention away from Akamaru. "Don't ever talk about Hinata like that. She fought because she had something to prove. She fought with purpose, and she fought hard. Don't you dare discredit her again. So you like to fight like a dog, a beast even, don't you? I'll show you what it means to fight _**LIKE A BEAST!**_ "

Everyone in the room noticed that the last three words Naruto spoke were not his own. They did not even seem human. Naruto dropped to his hands, much like Kiba had done earlier, and his body began to change. His fingernails elongated into claws, his hair became wild, and the whisker marks on his cheeks became considerably thicker. At this point Akamaru was trembling uncontrollably.

"Uh, Akamaru if you feel like sitting this one out you can go up with Shino,"as soon as Kiba said the word Akamaru sprinted up to Shino and Kurenai. "Naruto. I don't know what game you're trying to play by copying my jutsu, but I'm telling you right now that it won't work. You're going to pay for scaring-"

Before Kiba could finish speaking or even react for that matter Naruto punched him directly in the gut sending him reeling back. Naruto then jumped behind him before he could compose himself and delivered a slash to his back. Kiba jumped forward to avoid another attack, and looked at Naruto. While Naruto had stopped his assault Kiba could see the look in his eyes, Naruto completely intended to destroy him. Kiba did not know when Naruto had gained such power, but he knew he needed Akamaru. He reached into his pouch and pulled out two food pills. He ate one himself and the other he threw to Akamaru.

"I'm sorry buddy. I know you're scared, but I need you." Kiba's shout held a trace of fear and uncertainty, and Akamaru could feel it. Akamaru took the pill regardless of both his and Kiba's apprehension. "Inuzuka Style, Man-Beast Clone. I don't have time to play around I have to finish this quickly. Inuzuka Style, Fang Over Fang."

Both Akamaru and Kiba launched into the trademark taijutsu of their clan. Spinning rapidly like bullets they shot themselves at Naruto. Just before they made contact on either side of Naruto he stopped both of them with one hand each. Naruto deflected the real Kiba into the wall behind him and he turned and kicked Akamaru directly in the head. Kiba collided with the wall and regained himself just in time to see Naruto kick Akamaru out of the transformation and unconscious. Panic overtook him as he observed Akamaru slide across the turned to look at Naruto in time to see him rush towards him. Before he could defend himself Naruto grabbed him by the throat. Just as Naruto was about to deal the finishing blow, he was stopped by one of the Jonin who had decided the match was over.

"NARUTO STOP!" Kakashi shouted with more authority than Naruto had ever heard him use. "Do you think this is what Hinata would want? Killing one of your friends because of a silly temper tantrum."

Hearing Hinata's name snapped him right out of the hold Kurama was slowly building, It was then that Naruto noticed exactly what he had just done. He had Kiba's throat in his hand and Akamaru was lying across the room knocked out. He let Kiba down and dropped his own head. Kakashi was right. If Hinata had seen what Naruto had just done she would have been terrified. Naruto looked up at the faces of his classmates. He did not even need to feel their inner emotions. The fear and shock was written right on their faces. He felt the disappointment from the Hokage and his sensei.

'This isn't what my father had in mind when he gave me this power. I should be ashamed of myself. He just made me so mad. How could he say those things about Hinata. I thought they were friends. Was he just trying to get in my head like he always does. Still I almost killed him. Kami, I'm so ashamed. What will Hinata say when she finds out.' Naruto's thought slowly became more and more focused on her, even though he wasn't sure why exactly.

"The winner of the seventh match, Naruto Uzumaki," Genma proclaimed as the stretcher was being brought out for Kiba and Akamaru.

Kakashi and Naruto began to walk back up to the balcony. Naruto did not look up at any of his classmates or the Jonin. He was too ashamed of himself to say anything to anyone. There was one person he did feel something different from. He slightly raised his head to look at Gaara 'Why isn't he afraid or feeling anything for that matter. Is he really that strong? If anything he seems kind of excited.'

For the rest of the competition Gaara made Naruto incredibly uneasy. Those feelings only increased when he observed Gaara nearly kill Lee. Lee had fought with everything he had and then some, but Gaara was still able to pull out the win to everyone but the Sound Shinobis' surprise. Choji did not have a much better time against Dosu. Dosu quickly defeated him as well, albeit without almost killing him. With the conclusion of the final sets of matches, the winners except for Sasuke and Neji, who were in the infirmary, drew lots to be placed into a tournament format competition composed of one on one bouts like the preliminaries. Naruto only cared about two matches in the whole bracket. First he would have to fight Neji, and then he would face the winner of Sasuke and Gaara's battle.

* * *

The Third Hokage had just finished his involvement in the preliminary round of the third exam and was relaxing in his office when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, how's it going Lord Third? It's been awhile hasn't it sensei." Jiraiya burst through the window of the Hokage's office without a care in the world.

"Jiraiya my boy it has been awhile. What brings you back after all these years?" Sarutobi was excited to see his old student, but troubled also. Jiraiya had been away for over twelve years.

"Well you know me, I came to do some research."

"Oh. What a shame. I had hoped you were here chasing Orochimaru."

"Can't say that I am, sorry. What makes you think that? Have you heard of him recently?"

"Well I haven't just heard of him, he's made a move in the village. I think you should know that it involves your godson and the last Uchiha."

"What does that snake want with those two? Naruto especially?"

"Right now we have no clue, but he has marked both of them. The Uchiha's mark has been dealt with, but Naruto's mark has been acting differently than Sasuke's or even Anko's. It seems almost weaker. I haven't summoned him yet but I believe we may be able to remove it from him. We could use your help. It's the the least you could do considering."

"Now, now old man don't try to guilt trip me. You've always been good at those manipulating mind tricks, but I'll have you know that I'm not the same little kid I used to be. I am one of the Sanin."

"However, there is one more thing about Naruto that I think you should be aware of. It has to do with Minato's seal," Sarutobi calmly described all the events Naruto had been through since his mission to the Land of Waves.

"I need to see him as fast as possible!"

* * *

A day had passed since the the preliminaries of the third exam. Before Naruto could start preparing for the finals he wanted to make a few stops at the Leaf Village's hospital. Once he reached the receptionist he asked to see Sasuke, but he was denied and informed that there had been an assassination attempt on Sasuke. He then tried to see Lee who was still in critical condition after the beating he received from Gaara. Unsurprisingly he was refused a visit to him as well.

'Well I guess it's a good thing that I didn't beat Kiba up that badly," Naruto thought as he walked up to Kiba's room. When he opened the door he saw Kiba awake and with company. Kiba and Shino were calmly talking about recent events when they saw Naruto enter.

"Hey Naruto, just the guy I wanted to see." Kiba waved to him letting him know that he was not intruding.

"Hey Kiba. I wanted to come and apolo-"

"HaHaHa! Is that all. Hey don't worry about it. I kind of deserved it if you ask me. I should be the one to apologise for getting you riled up like that. Just forget about, but Naruto let me warn you, if you hurt Akamaru again somebody is going to have to stop me from beating the hell out of you." Kiba's words were cocky and arrogant but genuine. He truly meant what he said and Naruto could tell.

"Incidentally what are you hiding behind your back Naruto," Shino pointed at Naruto's right arm which he was holding behind his back.

"Oh these," Naruto pulled out a small bouquet of flowers. "I'm not even sure."

"Those wouldn't happen to be for Hinata would they?" asked Shino as Kiba's face turned sour.

"I thought I smelled flowers. Just what are you trying to pull Naruto!" Kiba shouted startling a completely unprepared Naruto.

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to do anything." Naruto responded quickly.

"Incidentally, a male giving a femal-"

"Shut up Shino! What are the flowers for then!? Huh?" Kiba was beginning to get annoyed at Naruto's complete obliviousness.

"What? I don't know. I was just on my way here when I ran into Sakura. I told her I was coming to visit you guys and she told me I should get some flowers for Hinata. She took me to the Yamanaka flower shop. You know the one Ino's family owns. Ino and Sakura picked these out and even paid for them. They said something about Daisies meaning get well soon, and like these red flowers meaning friendship or something. It didn't make a lot of sense to me. I didn't even know flowers could mean all that. Now that I think about it they were all giggly when they were talking about it. They might have just been trying to mess with me, ya know."

Kiba burst out laughing much to Naruto's displeasure. "Ok, now I know something's up," Naruto accused.

"No, no Naruto. Nothing's up. It's just that you really are dense aren't you?"Kiba squeaked as he was trying to regain his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to start another fight Kiba?" Naruto reported angrily at Kiba.

"What Kiba means is that when-"

"Stop Shino, let the idiot figure it out on his own. What are you waiting for? You still have to go see Hinata don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I'll see you guys later!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted down the halls of the hospital.

As Naruto ran through the halls he noticed that he was getting weird looks because of the flowers in his hand. Naruto was used to getting weird looks, but these looks felt different. Ever since Naruto could start sensing the malice behind the faces he began to notice them a little more than he had before, but these looks didn't hold any malice. They were looks of shock or even incredulity. Naruto ignored them as he got to his destination. As he was about to knock the door opened and a younger girl who looked a little like Hinata stepped out. She looked up at Naruto and shot him an odd glare before skipping off. It was not malicious, but it was not friendly either. Naruto brushed it off and stepped inside to see Hinata was also awake.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun." She whispered when she saw Naruto. She looked down out of embarrassment because she had not expected him to visit her, at least not right away.

"Hello Hinata-chan. I wanted to come talk to you about yesterday." As Naruto walked forward he noticed the light blush on Hinata's face. "If you aren't feeling well I can come back later."

"No!" Naruto jumped when he heard Hinata raise her voice. " I mean I'm okay. You can stay if you want Naruto-kun." Hinata had gotten used to being around Naruto, but she really did not remember when he started adding the "chan" honorific to her name. That she was not used to.

"Well I just wanted to come tell you that Kakashi sensei and especially I are proud of how you fought yesterday. Oh and Sakura and Ino helped me pick these out for me to give to you." Naruto pulled the flowers from behind his back sheepishly. Hinata was stunned. Nobody had ever gotten her flowers and now Naruto of all people was giving her some.

"Oh arigato N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to squeak out before she was overcome by her overpowering blush. If she wasn't already lying down in a hospital bed she might have fainted. Naruto placed them on the counter oblivious to the effect of the flowers, their meaning, and the significance of Naruto giving them was having on Hinata.

He and Hinata spoke for a while longer about whatever they could. Naruto explained the details of the final exam and how the brackets had shaped up. Hinata told him about her recovery and a little about her younger sister. All in all they simply enjoyed each other's company. After a while Naruto got up and said good-bye. He wanted to go get something to eat, and to find Kakashi to begin his training for the final exam that would take place in one month's time.

* * *

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE BUSY!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi. "You're just going to train Sasuke alone aren't you?"

"Okay Naruto you got me, but trust me when I say that it's not entirely my choice. The Leaf's council wants me to make sure that Sasuke is ready to fight an opponent as dangerous as Gaara." Kakashi indignantly explained.

"Oh so you're just going to leave me with the closet pervert."

"Closet... what are are you talking about Naru-"

"Oh don't listen to him. he doesn't know what he's talking about Kakashi," Ebisu nervously proclaimed when he saw the reaction on Kakashi's face. "I happen to be one of the best instructors in the whole Leaf Village, and I am only taking you as a student because Kakashi personally asked me to."

Just before Naruto could retort an ANBU Black Ops shinobi jumped in between the three of them. He had been sent to summon Naruto to the Hokage's tower. Kakashi and Ebisu were both surprised even though they had a good idea as to what it was about.

"You'll know where to find us when you're done Naruto." Ebisu yelled as Naruto began heading for the Hokage's Tower.

"What is this about old man!" Naruto shouted as he burst into the Hokage's office.

* * *

"He's quite the loud one isn't he?" Jiraiya pointed out.

"UH, who's the weirdo with the white hair?"

"WEIRDO! Kid I'll have you know that I am the Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya!" he shouted at an incredulous Naruto.

"Wait, did you say Jiraiya?"

"The one and only"

"So you're the one who trained my dad. That's awesome. I just got the greatest idea. You could train me for the Chunin Exams coming up. I did make it to the finals, ya know." Naruto's eyes glimmered brighter than Sarutobi had ever seen them before.

"Woah, Woah, take it easy kid. I don't know about all this training nonsense, but I am here to see you. Kid I'm going to need you to take off your shirt,"

"Wait what?"

"I told you to take off your shirt"

"WHAT THE HELL! What kind of a pervert are you." Naruto's shout made Sarutobi laugh harder than Naruto had ever seen him.

"Wait just a minute you stupid kid. You don't have any idea what you're talking about." Jiraiya retorted back indignantly.

"He's right you know Naruto, he's not 'that' kind of pervert." Sarutobi said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks sensei… Wait, WHAT!"

"So you are a pervert, even your sensei says so. You're just a pervy sage then, aren't you?" Naruto accused.

"Okay kid now you've pissed me off. I 'WAS' going to try and get rid of that curse mark for you, but now I don't know if I want to." Jiraiya taunted much to Sarutobi's displeasure.

"Huh. Curse Mark? The thing the snake guy did to me? I thought Kurama got rid of it. It hasn't bothered me at all." Naruto explained as he slid off his shirt.

"We think that the nine-tails was able to remove Orochimaru's influence but not the mark itself. You're not the first person to get a mark like that and you probably won't be the last. This is simply an experiment is all." Sarutobi stated as he looked out the window at the rest of the village. "Jiraiya here is going to try and remove the mark from you and seal it away so that we can hopefully study it without Orochimaru's interference."

Naruto reluctantly let Jiraiya examine the mark on his shoulder. Jiraiya noted that the mark was different from the mark Sasuke and Anko had, before performing a complex series of handsigns that Naruto didn't care to try and examine. He summoned a scroll with one hand and the other he slapped right onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt a sharp pain as Jiraiya began to extract the mark from Naruto to seal into the scroll. Once finished both Jiraiya and Naruto were exhausted.

"Damn that Orochimaru. If the nine-tails hadn't kicked him out I don't think I could have removed it." Jiraiya gasped as he sat down.

"Well thank you Naruto for relaying all your experiences in the Forest of Death back to Kakashi. That information, and the information we can hopefully discover by studying the Curse Mark may help us when dealing with Orochimaru in the future. As a reward I would like you to begin training with Jiraiya for the Chunin Final Exam." Sarutobi's last statement received mixed responses.

Naruto was excited, but at the same time annoyed that his next teacher was going to be a pervert like the Kakashi and Ebisu. Jiraiya on the other hand was angry because he had not actually agreed to training Naruto. While Jiraiya could just leave the village again, one look from Sarutobi pretty much insured that he would not just stay but also aide Naruto. Since they were both already exhausted they agreed to meet the next day just outside the village to begin their first day of training, and incidentally some more research for Jiraiya.

Jiraiya made it clear that Naruto had three goals in their training. He needed to improve some of his basics and chakra control, and when Naruto reached a more proficient level they would work on Naruto's control of the nine-tailed fox's chakra. Lastly, if their was enough time they would attempt to harness Naruto's abilities with the chakra chains. That would be the hardest of the goals to accomplish and the one that they would actually have to try and research. There was not much information on the ability, and what Jiraiya already knew of it he had learned from Kushina.

For three weeks Naruto worked on his chakra control and had actually gotten pretty decent at controlling his own reserves of chakra. His chakra forcing capabilities were refined, he learned to walk on water, his Sharingan capabilities were polished to the extent that one eye with only two tomoes could be, and his control of the Ice style was almost perfected. Jiraiya began to notice that Naruto only had limited access to the kekkei genkai he had. He noted that Naruto had to use an unusually large amount of chakra when using the Sharingan or the Ice style. In that time Naruto began to truly look like a shinobi with promise, and he also got to see the side of Jiraiya that Sarutobi had briefly mentioned. Naruto saw just how much of a pervert Jiraiya actually was.

Even so Naruto really enjoyed the one on one attention he was getting. On most days after Naruto was finished with his training he would make regular trips to the hospital. He would stop by and see Lee when he could, but he mostly just went to talk to his teammate. She had received some of the most critical injuries of the preliminary participants, and she would be remaining in the hospital for awhile. Naruto was happy to keep her and Lee company when he had the chance.

All was going well until Naruto began learning the Summoning Jutsu. He could just not master it for the life of him, so Jiraiya started to train him with the chains.

"So kid here's what I know about the chains so far. Your mother was able to use them to make sealing barriers and even for offense if she really had to. The catch was that they weren't made of regular chakra. She had to use a lot of her chakra to make them and even more to restrain something. She was able to completely suppress the nine-tails with them as a matter a fact, but the problem is yours are seemingly different from hers. We don't yet know if you can make barriers like her, but what we do know is that you can use them to attack. Not just attack, it seems like you sealed part of your enemies inside you. Normally that wouldn't really be all that impressive, but you managed to seal the DNA and consequently the kekkei genkai of two other shinobi." Jiraiya scratched his head as he was trying to make sense of all the information.

"Yeah well I guess. I'm not even really sure how I did it though, and neither was my dad when I spoke to him."

"Well kid that's what we're here to try and figure out. The Hokage wants to see if you can wield the chains like your mother. I should tell you that even though your mother had an interesting reputation, the chains along with the nine-tails power made her an extremely powerful shinobi. She probably could have been Hokage herself if she had really wanted too." Jiraiya pointed out to see Naruto's reaction.

"Really? Woah. Both of my parents were super strong. There's no way that I won't be Hokage, ya know." Naruto shouted with all the excitement he could muster.

'If you two could only see where he's at now," Jiraiya quietly thought to himself. 'Please forgive me for what I'm about to do.'

"Hey Naruto let's go shower at the hot springs, and later we'll go get whatever your favorite food is. How does that sound?"

"Really?! Thanks pervy sage, trust me I know the best Ramen shop in the whole village." Naruto proclaimed.

After a quick soak at the hot springs and an unearthly amount of ramen Naruto was feeling as happy as could be.

"So kid I have a question. Do you have a girl that you like?"

"What?"

"Is there a girl you really like?"

"Uh... well there is… well kind of… maybe… not really. I don't think she likes me in that way pervy sage, and I'm not really sure how I feel about her either. So I guess no." Naruto said as he glanced at the ground.

"Oh really? Well that's not what your constant trips to hospital are telling me."

"Hey! You've been foll-" before Naruto could finish Jiraiya knocked him out, and picked him up over his shoulder.

Jiraiya walked out of the village to a more desolate area. He set Naruto down as he was beginning to regain consciousness. He warned him that if he wasn't able to use the fox's chakra or the chains that he would die. He then threw Naruto off a cliff he knew was nearby and simply hoped for the best.

As Naruto began to plummet he understood what Jiraiya was trying to do. Trying not to let panic set in he started waving his arms around in hopes that he could somehow get the chains to appear. To his surprise he actually managed to make one, but he quickly realized that just one chain, that he was barely able to fire, wasn't going to be enough to save him. He then decided that the summoning jutsu was his best bet, and with some chakra from Kurama, he made the hand seals to summon something, anything.

Since Naruto was not proficient at the Summoning Jutsu he channeled a large excess of chakra into the jutsu and summoned a toad the size of a couple buildings. The toad, who just happened to be the Chief Gamabunta, did not believe that Naruto summoned him, and brushed him aside to look for Jiraiya. Naruto then spent the rest of the day riding on Gamabunta's head to prove that he was strong enough to summon him. At sunset Jiraiya approached Gamabunta and an exhausted Naruto to resolve the situation he had merely watched unfold throughout the day.

With little time left Naruto seemingly mastered or at least became proficient at the Summoning Jutsu and control some of Kurama's chakra. He seemed to only be able to consciously access Kurama's chakra when he had little to no chakra of his own left.

The last couple days were spent working on the chains. While Naruto had figured out how to make them appear from his body, he was only able to purposely do it about a fifth of the time. He and Jiraiya just agreed that he probably wouldn't be ready. One day Naruto had actually exhausted himself so much working with the chains that Jiraiya was forced to take him to the hospital to recover. It may have been a blessing in disguise, because Naruto was more or less done with his training and just needed rest above all things.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed with Shikamaru at its foot playing shogi with himself. Shikamaru gave him a fruit basket explaining that it had originally been for Choji, but Choji wasn't allowed to have them. Shikamaru explained that the exam was the next day, and that everyone seemed to be ready.

Just as Naruto and Shikamaru were starting to strike up a good conversation, Naruto felt a sharp sense of malice from where he knew Lee's room was. He and Shikamaru ran to Lee's room in time to stop Gaara from killing him. There Naruto learned how twisted Gaara truly was, and why he was that way. He had a tailed-beast sealed in him as well. His and Naruto's childhoods were nearly identical, but Gaara had let the hatred get to him and turn him into the twisted psychopath he was now. Gaara's mere demeanor was enough to stun Naruto into a panic, not because of fear but because of how alarming the similarities between the two of them actually were. If Guy had not shown up Gaara might have killed Naruto and Shikamaru before Naruto would have been mentally ready to defend himself.

Naruto and Shikamaru headed home to rest after their endeavors. They would need all the time to prepare that they could get.

* * *

Before heading to the arena Naruto decided to go to the training ground where he and his team had truly become genin. He was nervous about his fights that were to come. He was not sure if he had what it took to win, but he was also afraid of what would happen if he lost control of Kurama again. He knew there would be an audience, and that audience would likely rip him to shreds if any threat of the nine-tails made itself present. He pushed all those thoughts to the side when he saw that he wasn't alone.

"Oh. Hey! Hinata is that you?" as Naruto shouted Hinata jumped behind the pole she was leaning against.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun. So what are you doing? The final competition is about to start soon."

" I just came to check out the training field. This is the place where I became a Genin, ya know."

"Oh, b-but why are you here?"

"It's… well… it doesn't matter."

"Oh. Sorry"

"Hey Hinata-chan, Neji's your cousin isn't he?"

"H-Hai."

"So is he really strong?"

"H-Hai."

"Just great."

"You might still be able to win Naruto-kun. You're really strong too. You've always worked really hard and cared so much about what you're doing."

"Yeah, well I know I act tough but in reality I just mess a lot of things up and I'm kinda silly. Sometimes I just think that I'm a great big failure."

"That's not true! I mean in my eyes you've always been more like a proud failure. You never give up, and even when you get knocked down you get back up and prove to everyone how tough you really are. To me that's what true strength is. Remember that time when you cheered me on even though nobody else was. It was then that I felt I could change, and prove to everyone how strong I am. It was because of you that I was able to stand up for myself and actually begin to like myself a little."

"Do you really believe that is true Hinata-chan?"

"H-Hai."

"Thank you so much. I really needed that, ya know. I feel so much better. I better get going."

As Naruto began to walk away he decided against it and turned back turned back and walked towards Hinata, "Hey Hinata. you know I always thought that you were gloomy, timid, terrified, and basically completely weird before I met you-"

"Oh…"

"-but you know what? I've always kinda liked you… I mean I've always liked people like you" Naruto gave her a big hug before he took off leaving Hinata to herself.

"He said… he liked… " as Hinata thought about what Naruto had just done and said. Kiba showed up just in time to catch her as she fainted.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I tried to keep the Naruto and Hinata scene as close to the anime as possible without copying it word for word. I really do like that scene more or less the way it is.**


	11. Strength

Naruto took one last look at the audience in the arena, as the other candidates made their way to the spectators' balcony. He, Neji, and Genma were the only ones left on the battlefield. Genma had just finished relaying the updated information about the final competition to the candidates. Dosu had mysteriously dropped out so Shikamaru had one less fight to go through, and the order of fights had changed slightly. Once Sarutobi finished his address to the audience with the Kazekage at his side, he announced that Sasuke's match would be postponed slightly since he was not yet at the arena. Naruto noted that he was feeling a strange almost familiar vibe from the Kazekage and his four assistants. Other than that the only negative emotions Naruto felt were from the other competitors, and the slight bit of contempt aimed towards him from the people who knew of Neji. High ranking Jounin and especially Hyuga clan members had already considered this match to be over in Neji's favor. After scanning the audience for a little bit Naruto by chance found Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. He noted that the stoic figure next to her must be her father. A few moments later he was able to hone in on Hinata's overpowering sense of worry. Naruto was really starting to dislike whenever Hinata felt like that, but once he knew she was watching he was ready to square up against his opponent, Neji.

"By the look on your face I can tell you want to say something to me." Neji stated in contempt.

"The only thing I have to say to you, is that I vow to win." Naruto shouted as he raised his right arm towards Neji.

"That's good to hear. You won't be able to sucker punch me this time. The look of despair on your face when I defeat you will be all the better." Neji retorted as he activated his Byakugan.

'He seems more calm, more confident. This may be more difficult than I anticipated, but the result will be the same.

"Let the match begin!" Genma shouted

* * *

Hundreds of shadow clones into the match, and Neji decided it was time to go on the offensive. He had merely observed Naruto's shadow clone assault to attempt to distinguish which Naruto was the real one. Neji noticed that one Naruto in particular had been specifically keeping himself out of his range, and once Neji zeroed in on him he charged. As soon as he struck the Naruto, the shadow clone dissipated, and Neji fell right into Naruto's trap. Neji saw the real Naruto and several clones that still remained lunge at him and with limited time he had no choice but to display his secret jutsu. Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation.

Naruto was shot back as the full force of his blow was redirected back at him.

"What the…?"

"Did you real think you had won? And you thought you could be Hokage? Think about how many people truly get to be Hokage. They don't just become Hokage after a little hard work. They were born destined to be Hokage. Only a fool would try to surpass the limitations they were given at birth, A failure will always be a failure." Neji scoffed as Naruto got himself to his feet.

"Not this nonsense again. Who gave you the right to tell people who they can or cannot be!" Naruto yelled in slight frustration.

"It's a mute point wasted on you, but tell me Naruto what are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There aren't very many genjutsus the Byakugan cannot see through, and yet you of all people are using one. While I cannot see through it I can still see it's there. What exactly are you hiding behind your right eye?"

Neji's question shocked Naruto, but he wasn't really sure why. Up until that point he had really just assumed that the genjutsu was perfect since Hinata had never mentioned it.

"What's it to you?" Naruto responded.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter since you're going to lose anyway."

"Oh yea! I'll have you know it actually does matter. If you're so curious then I'll show you." Naruto responded as he performed a series of hand signs.

Naruto laughed at the look of shock on Neji's face. "HOW!? How does someone like you have the Sharingan?"

As Neji shouted the huge revelation spread across the arena. Muffled conversations could be heard everywhere. Naruto could feel the disgust coming from all of the Leaf citizens who hated him.

"You must have stolen it!" Neji accused.

"Actually believe it or not it's mine." Naruto stated as he deactivated it to prove his point. "Only someone with the Uchiha blood can deactivate and reactivate a sharingan eye. The only two people I know of that have the Sharingan still have theirs. Also, thank you for putting on such a wonderful display of the Gentle Fist style." Naruto slid into a Gentle Fist stance as he finished speaking.

"Why you! So this whole time you were watching me? Copying my every move?" Neji looked at Naruto incredulously.

"Yeah, but that's only part of the truth. I watched your fight with Hinata remember, and I've been training with her for a while. I've kind of been working on this in secret for a bit now. It's time to put all of my training to the test. But one more thing before we start again. Can you do that spinny thing again. I really didn't see how you did it since I was focused on punching you in the face and all." Naruto proclaimed. He could still hear the commotion in the stands. He focused on Sarutobi for a second, and he could feel the disappointment from him. He was not angry. He probably had just hoped Naruto would have given him a heads up before dropping the bombshell in front of the whole village.

Once Naruto looked back at Neji he saw that he had calmed himself back down, and his look of confidence had returned to him.

"I must admit that your little secret caught me off guard there for a little bit, but before this event I did a little bit of research, since I was sure I would have to fight Sasuke. From the looks of your eye, it's not complete yet, you're missing a tomoe, and that's how the Sharingan measures it's maturity. You can't copy my moves perfectly just yet, and on top of that you don't have the Byakugan so you won't even know what you're aiming the Gentle Fist at. What good is a sword without a properly trained swordsman behind it. You're a bigger fool than I thought. Well then come at me so I can put you back in your place, loser." Neji prepared himself for the attack he knew he had just instigated.

Naruto lunged at Neji and shortly after the two began the Gentle Fist dance. They bobbed and weaved in between each others strikes expelling massive amounts of chakra with each blow. To most of the audience the fight seemed pretty even, but to those who had the Byakugan it was clear that Naruto's form was not very good and Neji did in fact have the advantage. It was not long before Neji saw an opening and struck Naruto in the side sending him reeling.

"See I told you it was pointless, and now you're in my range!" Neji shouted as he changed his stance. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

Neji began his onslaught and before long he had struck all of Naruto's chakra points, effectively shutting down his ability to even wield chakra.

"I have just shut down all of your chakra points, and judging by your deactivated Sharingan, you're finished. You're lucky to even be breathing. Just stay down. It's over. I don't have anything against you personally." Neji was shocked when he saw Naruto begin to stand up. 'He shouldn't even be able to move.'

"Well that's funny, I have plenty against you."

"I don't know what you mean."

" So you don't remember what you did to Hinata. How you played on her feelings with your mind games. Tearing her down when she worked so hard to get here. And then there's all this destiny crap you keep talking about. The Hyuga clan and all that branch family nonsense. It doesn't give you the right to tell anyone they're a failure."

"Okay then, fine. Since you're so interested I'll tell you about it." As Neji spoke he removed his head band and revealed the curse mark on his forehead. He went on to explain how the main family used it to guard the secrets of the Byakugan, but more importantly keep the branch family members in check. He also told the story of his father, Hizashi, and Hiashi (Hinata's father and Hizashi's twin brother. Naruto felt the sadness and spite in Neji's heart as he told the story of his father's death.

Neji tied his headband back on and spoke again, "You see we are all given a destiny at birth, and it is foolish to try and go against it." As he finished he struck Naruto once more knocking him to the ground.

"Hold- hold on. Don't walk away from me. I- I'm not finished yet. I don't give up and I don't go back on my word, that's my ninja way."

"I've heard those words before."

"All this destiny crap, if you truly believe in it why are you the one walking away."

"You! You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark, a mark that sets you apart, a mark that can never be washed away."

"I- I know exactly what that's like. So what big deal. Get over it. In fact, you've told me about your's, so now I'm going to tell you about mine."

"What are you talking about."

"You lost your father, and you're mad about that, I get it, but at least you got to know him. Do you know what it's like to not know your parents at all. You have always had something. You cry about being set apart from the main family, but at least you've had a family to begin with. Let's face it, among the rest of the village the Hyuga, branch family or not, are seen as royalty. Just having a stupid kekkei genkai can get you so much in this village, but you see I didn't have any of that. I don't have a family or a clan, I'm all alone, and to make things worse this mark that sets you apart, I have one too. The problem is my mark doesn't divide me and the rest of my family, it divides me and this entire village. You don't know what it's like to be all alone from the moment of your birth, and then have the entire village not just disregard and ignore you but actually hate and try to kill you. All because something happened that was completely out of your control. A lot of the people here see me as a monster and a colossal failure. I'll prove you and everyone else wrong. It may be the Hyuga way to cave into destiny, but it's not mine. If you want to give up then fine, Just sit there and take it."

"I had no idea we were so similar, but it's pointless to try now. You can't even form chakra anymore. Just-" Neji stopped speaking when he saw chakra begin to flood into Naruto's chakra system. It was different from before. Then he saw it. He saw the mark Naruto spoke of and what it was holding back.

"Impossible! What are you? I can see chakra swirling around you, or is it even chakra at all?"

"This is what sets me apart. This is why everyone hates me. Before I i beat you, I want to test something out." When Naruto finished speaking he lifted his left arm and fired one of his chakra chains. Neji had never seen anything like it before. He could see that it was made of chakra, but not any kind he had seen before. The chain startled him such that he didn't have time to react and he got hit straight in the forehead. He didn't get knocked back like he thought he would. The chain embedded itself in his forehead briefly before being pulled out as quickly as it had been shot out. It was then that Neji felt a searing pain in his forehead. He knew what the pain was. Somebody had activated his curse mark, but before he could think about it for too long it went away. He felt something was wrong. He felt devoid of something, almost as if someone had stolen something from him. As he composed himself he looked back at Naruto, and was shocked by what he saw. Not only was his chakra back to normal but his right eye was back to its Sharingan state, and more shocking his left eye had become pupiless and an extremely light and pale shade of blue. When Neji saw the veins bulging around Naruto's left eye, he realized what had happened.

"So that's how you do it. With that chain jutsu of yours you steal kekkei genkai, is that it?"

"I guess you could say that. I honestly don't get how it works yet, but I didn't steal anything from you. You still have both of your Byakugan. Now I just have one of my own."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's finish this." Neji spoke as he got back in his stance. It didn't take long for Neji to realise that the chains had actually affected him, and that he was a lot weaker than before. Naruto on the other hand was a lot stronger, and before Neji could react Naruto punched him directly in the face, almost knocking him out completely. As Neji fell his headband slid off as well.

"Neji when I become Hokage I'll change the way of the Hyuga Clan, I promise. But until then you tell the Hyuga Clan that if they want to put that stupid mark on you again, they're going to have come put one on me first." With the last words Neji realised why his forehead had hurt before. His mark hadn't been activated, it had been removed. A calm sense of release washed over him as he lied down on the ground too exhausted to move.

"The winner of the first match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced.

The proclamation was met with loud cheering and applause, much to Naruto's surprise.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been supportive so far. This is where my story makes one of its biggest turns. To avoid confusion I will preemptively tell you all now that Konoha Crush does not happen. From now on I have planned to try and break away from the canon more, but this being my first story we'll see. My updates will probably take a lot longer than I have been doing. I hope you all enjoy where my story goes. I don't own Naruto.**


	12. To Each Their Own

**Sadly, I do not own Naruto.**

As Naruto looked up at the crowd he could not help but feel joy that they were actually cheering for him. He could tell that not everyone in the crowd was happy with the outcome of the match, but everyone was pleasantly entertained. Where Naruto stood in their eyes, he did not know but for this moment he was just glad they did not want to kill him.

As he got to the candidates balcony he was congratulated by Shikamaru and Shino. Naruto appreciated the praise, but he really only wanted to see one person at that particular moment. As the next match was announced Naruto slipped out of the balcony to go find Hinata. Since she was not really worried anymore Naruto was not sure exactly where she was. After a brief time of searching he found her sitting next to Kiba. As he walked over to where Hinata was, he looked out into the arena and saw that Shikamaru was facing Temari. Naruto really did not care too much for the outcome of the match. He knew that Shikamaru would probably just quit as soon as it got a little tough.

"Oh hey, I thought I smelled you coming over. Great job on kicking Neji's ass Naruto." Kiba shouted as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Thanks Kiba. I did promise to win, ya know. Hey Hinata-" before Naruto could finish Hinata jumped at him and caught him in a big hug.

"Naruto-kun thank kami you're okay. When Neji connected with the our clan's secret jutsu, I thought you would be hurt for sure." Hinata looked up to Naruto with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey, Hinata calm down. I'm okay aren't I. I even beat Neji after he used that jutsu on me. I promised you I would beat him didn't I?" Naruto flashed her his signature smile. Hinata only blushed back in embarrassment.

"Hey Hinata, if you and Naruto want some time alone I can go talk to Shino or somebody?" Kiba jokingly said as he got up to find somewhere else to sit.

It was then that Naruto and Hinata realised that they had been hugging in public for quite a bit of time. In the blink of an eye they both let go and sat down where Kiba and Hinata had both just been sitting. Both young shinobi had bright blushes on their faces as they looked away from each other. After a moment of awkward silence Hinata turned to Naruto with a puzzled look on her face.

"Naruto-kun. What exactly did you do to Neji, and how do you have the two dojutsus.?" Hinata asked much to Naruto's dismay.

"Uh- I don't think I'm allowed to say. It's really a long story and I can tell that the people around us are probably curious too. Maybe I can tell you later. How about I tell you if you come get some ramen with me after I win this whole tournament." Naruto proposed shyly.

"I- I would like that."

"And you know what Hinata, I'm going to need someone to show me how to use my Byakugan properly. I would really like it if you were the one to show me."

"M- Me?! But Naruto-kun there are plenty of other people who can use the Byakugan better than I can. Why would you want someone like me to teach you?"

"So what if there are? I want you to teach me because I know we can work really hard together, and get way stronger than all those other people."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have anyone else." Naruto exclaimed

"A-Alright then, I'll try my best."

Just then an explosion in the arena caught their attention. A cloud of dust could be seen in the small cluster of trees in the outskirts of the arena.

* * *

"HA! That paper bomb wasn't even close to hitting me. How did someone as lazy as you even make it this far in the exams anyway?" Temari shouted at Shikamaru who was hiding in the shade cast by the walls surrounding the battlefield.

"Ah just shut it and watch."

Temari had already figured out that Shikamaru was using the shade to increase the range of his Shadow Possession Jutsu. However, she did not notice what the explosion behind her had caused. Shikamaru began his Shadow Possession Jutsu and just before it reached its max range Shikamaru curved it dramatically. It was then that Temari realized what the paper bomb was actually for. All around the battlefield leaves began to fall from the tree that had just been blown up. Individually the leaves did not even appear to cast a shadow but there was enough to extend Shikamaru's range a bit. One leaf was not enough to close the distance, but there were dozens falling about.

Like an artist to a canvas, Shikamaru drew his shadow out across the arena weaving it in between as many leaf shadows as he could while chasing Temari who was frantically trying to keep away. She was careful to dodge so that she would not step anywhere the shadow had already been. The arena floor was quickly turning into a maze of tripwire for her, and one wrong step meant the end of the match.

Once the leaves began to reach the ground Shikamaru began to feel the chakra strain of using his jutsu without less natural shadows to aid him. Once all the leaves hit the ground he was forced to withdraw his jutsu. As the shadow receded Temari breathed a sigh of relief.

The two shinobi were once again at a standstill since they both had to keep their distance to avoid being caught in each other's jutsu range. Temari knew however that time was not on her side. With every passing moment the sun moved and with it the shadows in the arena stretched out as well. As she began to think of a strategy she noticed that Shikamaru was looking up at the sky.

Temari looked at him out of bewilderment, 'What's he looking at? Hey that cloud kinda looks like a… Wait the clouds! He's watching the clouds to see if any of them will pass in front of the sun. It's been sunny all day with a few stray clouds here and there. Is he really trying to use the shade from clouds to his advantage. I need to finish this before he even gets the chance.'

She was broken out of her thoughts as Shikamaru threw two kunai with paper bombs. 'They're not aimed for me again, and now there are two of them. He's hoping to increase the amount of leaves to work with by increasing the scale of the explosion. Well that won't work on me again. He won't have any leaves!'

As soon as they exploded against the trees Temari was ready and began to fan away the dust and leaves with her Wind Scythe Jutsu to avoid being caught in a trap again. All the leaves were blown away in a matter of seconds.

"That's not going to work on me again. Why don't you try something original!" Temari shouted to try and egg him into trying it again. 'Wow, he's actually trying it again. He's as stubborn as he is stupid. This time instead of blowing everything away I'll fan everything into the arena and kick up a cloud of dust. I'll use the dust as cover to close the range between us without giving him a line of sight. Once I'm in close range the force of my wind jutsu should be enough to take him out. I just have to time the explosion so I can add the dust cloud and make it as big as possible. Looks like he's using three bombs this time, even better. He has no clue what's coming." A coy smirk came to Temari face as she readied herself to execute her plan.

As Shikamaru threw his kunai she prepared herself, but her eyes widened when she saw that he had only thrown one kunai at first and it wasn't aimed at the trees. It came right at her, or more accurately at her fan. Just before it could tear it Temari evaded the kunai all together. As she recovered the other two kunai had already been thrown and had hit the trees behind her. With just enough time she composed herself and prepared to line up her counter.

Temari was shocked that after the first explosion the second never came and instead she was completely immobilized. As the dust of the first and only bomb cleared she realized what had occurred. The third kunai was not attached to a paper bomb but instead had a scroll tied at one end to it. The scroll had been rolled out completely and was suspended just above the ground just high enough to produce a shadow. The other end of the scroll was held in Shikamaru's mouth as his hands were already making the signs for his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru had strung his own shadow to the shadow from the scroll and reached across the arena with it.

The look on Temari's face told the whole story as Shikamaru forced her to walk to the center of the battlefield along with him..

"How?" She asked completely shocked at the predicament she was in.

"Do I have to explain it?" Shikamaru complained.

The look on Temari's face was the only answer he needed.

"What a drag. Well if you must know, I planned everything from the first bomb onward. The first bomb was to see if I could catch you off guard. Clearly it didn't work, but it was also to purposely give you information on how I could manipulate my shadow. I wanted you to be afraid of similar attack. Anyway the second wave of kunai and paper bombs was to make you think I hadn't changed my strategy. You were already underestimating me and calling me lazy so I assumed you would make that assumption." A smirk grew on his face as had just implied to her face that he thought she was smarter than her. The look of shame on her face was proof that she had gotten his message.

"When you started to blow the next set of leaves away I took that brief break in your focus to ready my third attack. I aimed the first kunai at your fan to try and damage just in case this attack didn't go as planned and I would have to gone to the fourth. Lucky for me even though I missed that brief moment where you dodge the kunai took you attention away from the other two that I had thrown after, and you didn't see the scroll stretching across the battlefield. After that I think you can figure out the rest." Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and yawned. "I don't carry very many scrolls but lucky for me the one I did have was long enough to reach across to you."

"Yeah, well it was all luck. I got distracted" Temari retorted indignantly.

"Yeah whatever. It wouldn't have mattered anyway." Shikamaru sighed as he released his jutsu and hold on Temari.

"Wait, Why did you…" Before Temari could finish a cloud began to pass across the sun and with it a large amount of shade to match. She simply looked up and chuckled. As Shikamaru began to walk away Temari nodded to Genma to signal that it was over.

"The winner of the second match is Shikamaru Nara!" Genma shouted out to the audience.

The crowd applauded as Shikamaru slowly walked back up to the balcony complaining to himself in inaudible mumbles. He smirked when he heard his teammates shouting over the entire crowd, Ino being the louder of the two.

* * *

"That Shikamaru sure is something don't you think so Hinata-chan?"

"Hai. You have to admit his plan was pretty amazing."

"It sure was. He's a lot smarter than he let's on, ya kno. To bad he's such a bum."

Hinata giggled at the comment, "that's not very nice Naruto-kun."

"Hey isn't Shino up next. You should cheer for him as loud as Ino was for Shikamaru, he was your teammate after all."

"W-What?! I-I don't think I can…"

"It should be an interesting match. That puppet guy was pretty good the last time we saw him."

* * *

"The match between Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Hidden Sand will now begin." Genma proclaimed.

"This match could take a long time," Shino stated "that is because we are both long range shinobi."

"Say what you want bug boy the outcome will be the same." Kankuro shouted. 'It will be over super quick when I hit you with the paralysis poison on all of The Crow's blades. Since poison is a ninja tool just like paper bombs it's just as legal. He's just lucky Baki didn't let me use lethal poison.'

At seemingly the same time both Shino and Kankuro began their attack. Even though neither of the two shinobi are taijutsu types, they are still trained to be quick on their feet. Shino dodged the Crow's attacks well and Kankuro was easily able to avoid the swarm of bugs.

"You're not bad at running away. Too bad the Crow and I have a way of dealing with people like

you." Kankuro bragged.

As he spoke his puppet's limbs split off independently and attacked Shino seemingly of their own accord. With Shino's focus split Kankuro had no trouble avoiding the insects now. Just as Kankuro started to get comfortable Shino was impaled by the fragments of the Crow.

"Well darn I didn't mean to take it that far, but I guess it was just too much for you." Kankuro boasted. 'Even so, that was too easy. It can't be over just yet.

Kankuro's worries were affirmed when the Shino that was impaled, by all the parts of the Crow, began to break up and turn into bugs.

What you attacked was an insect clone. My parasitic beetles are quite impeccable. That is because unlike normal beetles that feed on chakra. They should have already cut the chakra threads that connect you to your puppet." Shino stated.

"Disgusting things aren't they? So what, I can remake my threads in an instant. That's what makes me a master puppeteer. Here we- Huh? I can't move the Crow." Kankuro shouted visibly shocked.

"It's simple really, it's because I commanded my insects to move into the puppets joints to keep it from moving." Shino stated confidently.

'Oh-no This is bad. The Crow is the only puppet I brought. I didn't think I would need the Black Ant. Well I guess it can't be helped. It's time for my trump card. I was hoping to save this for later but I don't have any other choice.' Kankuro's eyes focused as he thought about his plan. "Don't look so confident, you haven't won yet!"

Shino looked over and saw the puppet's head pop off from its body and begin to move and shoot senbon from its mouth. Shino quickly commanded a wall of insects to protect himself but he was unable to block all of the senbon. One of the senbon snuck through and hit Shino in the neck.

"A cheap trick, but it's not going to- to- what? I'm feeling dizzy." Shino whispered. 'Why is this happening? Poison?'

"Packs quite the sting am I right. Each one of those senbon was dipped in my special paralysis poison. You'll probably be out for the next hour or so." Kankuro scoffed.

It didn't take long for Shino to lose consciousness. After Genma checked his vitals he turned to the crowd and announced that Kankuro was the winner of the third match.

* * *

"Poison! What a cheap trick." Naruto clenched his fists as the results of the fight were announced.

"I hope Shino-kun will be okay." Hinata brought her hand to her lips as her old habit began to show itself once again.

"He did say that the poison wasn't lethal. Still, I don't like that he won like that. Hey Hinata-chan, I'm going to go to the balcony to see if Sasuke is here yet." Naruto spoke as jumped out of his seat and took off.

"O-okay, I'll see you later then." Hinata whispered as she watched him disappointed that he left.

* * *

As Naruto got to the balcony he noticed that Sasuke had indeed arrived. However, he was having an intense stare down with Gaara. The look on Sasuke's face was closer to determination while Naruto could feel the killing intent emanating from Gaara. Its intensity sent chills down Naruto's spine. Looking around he saw Kankuro had returned, and he also noticed Temari staring at Shikamaru indignantly.

'Shino must have been taken to the medical unit,' Naruto thought. "Hey Sasuke! When did you get here."

"Oh. Naruto. I didn't even notice you show up. I don't see Neji here. Does that mean that you were able to defeat him?" Sasuke responded.

"Uh, yeah I did. Hey why were you late and where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well then, can't say I'm not surprised. I guess I WILL be fighting you later then. Looks like they're calling me down to the arena. I'll talk to you after I beat the sand shinobi." Sasuke stated as he leapt away followed shortly after by Gaara.

"Hey wait! You haven't told me where Kakashi is or why you were late.." Naruto shouted after him.

"Poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into. Gaara is going to destroy him even if he is an Uchiha." Kankuro bragged.

"Oh-Yeah? Well Sasuke is way stronger than you think. He's going to wipe the floor with that sand guy." Naruto retorted. 'Wish I was as confident as as I sounded. After last night I don't know what to think about Gaara. I have to find Kakashi-sensei.'

* * *

"Since you were late I'll just go over the rules one more time. They are the same as the preliminaries, just try not to kill each other, and I can intervene if I deem it necessary. Okay then. The match between Sasuke of the Leaf and Gaara of the Sand will now begin!" Genma announced.

Sasuke quickly jumped back to ready himself. Gaara stood still but began to release his sand. Slowly it began to float around him.

'There's the sand. Great, just like Kakashi said. I don't think his strategy has changed. He'd have no reason to. Well if he hasn't then I don't have to either.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke charged straight forward. His first strike was blocked by the sand instantly, but before Gaara could retaliate Sasuke disappeared in a burst of speed. It wasn't long before Sasuke unleashed a barrage of swift strikes like Rock Lee had done during the preliminaries.

Gaara was forced completely on the defensive. With Kakashi's help Sasuke had copied Lee's fighting style down to the speed and stance. Gaara knew that he might have some trouble especially because Sasuke isn't limited to taijutsu like Lee is. Just like Lee had before he was able to score a hit on Gaara and sent him reeling.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Gaara was engulfed in the ball of fire. When it cleared Sasuke saw that he had only burned a sand clone. 'Well I guess I should probably turn my Sharingan on now.' Sasuke admitted to himself.

Once Gaara saw the change in Sasuke's eyes he knew he had to go all out or he would eventually lose. Gaara formed some hand seals and created a sphere of sand around himself.

'Now he's going to hide is he. We'll see about that.' Sasuke charged and punched the sphere, but quickly learned that it was almost as hard as steel. Moments after, spikes of sand shot out at Sasuke. With the advantage of the Sharingan Sasuke was able dodge, but only just barely. A few more attempts yielded the same result.

'To make the sand as hard and dense as steel and with spikes as an added defensive measure I don't think I'll be able to get through it normally. Guess this is as good a time as any to use my new jutsu.'

Sasuke leapt on to the side of the arena wall and got into a new stance where he extended his left arm and braced his left elbow with his right hand. As he concentrated, electrical sparks began to form around him with his left palm as their focal point. After a brief moment his chakra finished pooling into his palm and he charged.

Lightning Style: One Thousand Birds, Chidori!

Sasuke plunged his left arm directly into Gaara's sphere.

"It's so warm. It's… Blood. IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed as he began to bleed from his right shoulder.

Sasuke pulled his arm out and jumped back. "I thought your defense was perfect." Sasuke scoffed.

In a flash a burst of sand shout out of the hole Sasuke had just made. Sasuke managed to dodge it and noticed that it was not just sand. It now had a form to it. It looked like a monstrous arm. Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the sand sphere begin to fall apart. Sasuke and everyone in the arena were horrified when they saw both of Gaara's arms were now monstrously elongated, covered in an odd marks, and made completely of sand.

"What are you!?" Sasuke gasped.

"I will not cease to exist! You have made me bleed! I- I will do the same to you!" Gaara shouted.

"Let's see you try."

It's now Gaara's turn now to take the offensive. The form of his new arms kept Sasuke away. They were a lot faster than Sasuke anticipated and could elongate seemingly at will.

As he evaded, Sasuke readied another Chidori. Dodging one of the arms Sasuke began to close the distance between them. Just as the second arm attacked Sasuke decided to not dodge and drove his Chidori straight through it. He kept driving until he was close enough to land a devastating kick on Gaara's head.

'It doesn't seem like he has his passive sand defense when he is like that. Even so after two Chidoris I'm reaching my limit. I don't think I have enough left for another one. I have to finish this now." Sasuke admitted to himself.

"You have done a great job entertaining me. I'll reward you by showing you how hopeless you truly are." Gaara's words were disturbingly inhuman.

Gaara began to form another appendage of sand. Soon he had a tail much like the arms he was already using. He began his assault once more while Sasuke attempted to ready another Chidori. Just before he had a chance to complete it he winced in pain as the Curse Mark on his neck began to pulse. In that moment Sasuke was distracted Gaara caught his left arm with his sand. Before Sasuke had a chance to pull away a sickening crack echoed across the arena followed by a horrifying scream of pain. The Chidori Sasuke was forming dissipated as Sasuke's arm fell limp to his side.

Gasps could be heard across the arena as the audience saw Sasuke's now broken arm. A shinobi that can't weave signs is usually a liability, and Sasuke knew this. The match was pretty much over.

"GAARA STOP! Stop before you go too far!" Temari shouted from the balcony.

"The match is over. Stand down!" Genma shouted as well.

"He hurt me. He hurt mother. He has to pay!" Gaara's terrifying shout echoed across the arena as he lunged.

Just before Gaara's final strike could connect, Sasuke let out a mighty shout and huge discharge of electricity. It wasn't enough to hurt Gaara, but it stunned his attack stopping it in its tracks. Sasuke then let his exhaustion and pain take him over and he fell forward unconscious.

Gaara snapped back to his senses when he saw Sasuke collapse. His appendages began to dissipate and he began to walk back to the balcony without a word.

"The winner is Gaara." Genma's announcement met nothing but silence and muffled gasps.

* * *

Naruto looked on as the medical team pulled Sasuke away. He could not believe what he just saw. Sasuke lost. He was now standing next to Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Ino, and Sakura, and they all had the same look of shock on their faces. He could feel the fear in Sakura and Ino. They were worried for Sasuke.

'The way they're feeling for Sasuke is the same feeling I get from Hinata. Wonder why girls feel that way. Weird.' Naruto turned to them. "Sakura. Ino. I swear I'll beat him. For Sasuke."

"That's nice of you Naruto, but if Sasuke lost how are you going to do better?" Sakura looked at him inquisitively.

"Forehead is right. Maybe you should just forfeit." Ino admitted.

"Don't worry about me. I know I can win. Right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto just because you beat Neji doesn't mean you can beat anyone. I prepared Sasuke specifically to fight Gaara, and you saw how that turned out. Just be careful." Kakashi warned.

"I won't know until I try. I still have to beat that lazy bum Shikamaru though. I better get out there." Naruto shouted as he jumped away.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow it's been a while. I apologies for the hiatus. All I have to say is that life happens, but I'm back for now. I have the next few chapters drafted already so I'll try to post them every two weeks or so. The editing process is the hardest part in my opinion so I'll try my best. Thank You to all those still here and to any new people who decide to take an interest in my story. Review are appreciated and really helpful to me.**

 **One last thing. I had an idea for another story but I'm not sure if there is one already out there, so if you all could help me find it if it exists I would appreciate it. If there isn't one then maybe I'll give it a shot. Basically my idea is that the Third Hokage manages to stop the Uchiha rebellion by naming Itachi as his successor. I'd like the story to focus on a very positive Sasuke who truly becomes best friends with Naruto. After that I don't know. Just an idea like I said. Let me know if there is already one out there. I'd love to read it.**

 **Finally, just a thank you to all of you and updates are incoming.**


	13. Mirror

**A/N: Don't own Naruto.**

"What! What do you mean that Shikamaru and Kankuro forfeited?" Naruto asked at an obviously irritated Genma.

"It's just as I explained. We will now hold the final match." Genma replied.

"Shikamaru you lazy bum!" Naruto shouted at the balcony.

Naruto turned to look at his opponent. He was a little disgusted to think of what kind of a person Gaara was. To Naruto, they were complete opposites of eachother. One driven by hate and the other by the urge to help his friends and the people he cares about.

"Let the final match begin!" Genma shouted.

Naruto opened up with his trademark barrage of shadow clones. With the sharingan on the main Naruto. He was not worried about revealing himself he just wanted to conserve chakra. Having a Sharingan active on too many clones would be a silly waste. He also left the Byakugan down because in all honesty he admitted that he had no idea how to use it. He studied from a distance with the Sharingan.

'Damn, looks like I'm not going to be fast enough. Lee and Sasuke were naturally fast enough and even then then they still had trouble. I would have to waste way too much chakra with chakra forcing to even consider it an efficient strategy. Looks like I'll have to try something else. Overwhelming him with numbers doesn't seem to be working either, so how about I take a combination of both speed and and numbers.' Naruto thought to himself as an idea came formed in his head.

Ice Style: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirror

Naruto formed a mirror behind him, along with a fresh set of shadow clones. The clones charged and were promptly stopped by the sand defense. Just as the sand began to counter and dispel the clones Naruto slipped into the mirror's reflection and reappeared in a new mirror behind Gaara. Before Gaara even realized what had happened he received a hard right hook to the side of the head.

"Gotcha" Naruto shouted as Gaara was knocked to the side." Doesn't look like your sand is fast enough to perceive a threat from the mirrors on its own. Either you stop me or the clones, but you're gonna get hit either way."

With another set of clones Naruto repeated the same attack. This time Gaara manually command the sand and ignored the clones as he waited for the Naruto from the mirror. As Naruto popped out of the mirror he was engulfed in sand.

"Sand Coffin! Kill the caster… stop the jutsu. Sand Burial!" Gaara roared.

As the sand constricted the Naruto was crushed, but to Gaara's surprised disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gaara realized his mistake as he received a small barrage of blows from the clones he had decided to ignore.

"You're going to have to figure out which one is the real me first. Even the Byakugan couldn't tell me apart from my clones." The grin on Naruto's face grew as he boasted.

Naruto prepared another set of clones, but just before he could continue his attack he noticed Gaara wince in pain. Gaara held his head, and for just a second he thought he could feel a hint of fear in Gaara's usual wall of killing intent.

"N-No mo-ther. I won't let him keep hurting us. I'll make him stop. I'll make him dead." Gaara whispered to himself.

In a flash Gaara extended his arms like he had done against Sasuke. The clones were instantly destroyed and only with the help of his right eye Naruto was able to dodge the quick attack. When Naruto looked back he noticed that Gaara's tail had already begun to form, and unlike last time the 'transformation' was beginning to spread from his arms to his torso and even a little to his face.

'What?! That's not just a jutsu. He's actually turning into some kind of sand monster. I don't know if I can dodge all of his attacks now. I'm not as fast as Sasuke, so I guess I'll have to try and fight through them. Man, it's really hard to focus with Hinata constantly send that weird feeling at me." Naruto ended his train of thought as he formed his one-handed seals.

Ice Style: Frozen Claws

As the ice began to encase his fist Gaara went on the offensive, but as his extended arms reached Naruto, he swung his finished Ice Claws and managed to actually break through the sand. It took almost no time for the sand arm to reform but in that short window Naruto was sure he could find an opening.

All around the arena the temperature began to drop as Naruto used the Ice Style more and more. Everyone watching was captivated by the fight. Naruto was putting on quite the display of ninjutsu, and while Gaara was unsettling in his current form the amount of power he was displaying was a sight to behold. Naruto was slowly starting to change his view in the village. Most people present thought that he was a liability to the village and hated him for it, but now everyone in attendance at least was beginning to see him as something more than a nuisance. The sight and the feel of his jutsu were leaving their impression.

Truthfully there were only a couple people whose admiration Naruto really wanted, and if he could feel positive emotions he would know he already did.

The battle was currently at a stalemate. Naruto was able to keep both sand arms at bay without time for much else. Gaara had decided to keep to keep his tail back as a defensive measure just in case Naruto tried to blindside him again. His impatience slowly built and before long he added his tail to the offensive out of frustration.

As soon as Naruto's right eye saw the third sand stream an opening also saw his opening. He began a full retreat, and Gaara began to think he had the upper hand. Naruto released one of his ice gauntlets and began to make signs. He jumped straight up and as he fell dodge the sand a disappeared into a mirror that had formed horizontally lying on the ground as opposed to the ones who stood vertically.

Since the mirror was lying flat Gaara didn't see it until Naruto literally dove into it. He realized his mistake as he turned his head to see Naruto already behind him again. Naruto having realized that he didn't have a jutsu strong enough to hurt Gaara in his new monstrous form instead chose to tag him in the base of the tail with a paper bomb. Naruto was quickly swatted away as soon as Gaara got the opportunity.

"Boom." Naruto whispered as the paper bomb exploded at point blank.

When the smoke cleared Genma saw that the match was clearly over. Naruto had Gaara's neck pinned in between the claws of his remaining gauntlet.

"It's so cold." Gaara whispered as he lay on the ground with the heat beginning to leave his neck.

"Well I'll be damned,: Genma spoke with an incredulous look on his face. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf." The pride in his voice was evident in the last couple words of his announcement.

\

Again Naruto was surprised by the applause. The positivity still so foreign to him. As he looked around Gaara's team jumped down into the arena to retrieve him. Temari and Baki looked at Naruto incredulously as they lifted Gaara. A small team of medics made there way out also and they began to take Gaara to the hospital. The entire time Gaara looked only at the ground as a deep hatred festered in his heart.

"The Kazekage and I would like to thank you for attending the Chunin Exam's Final. We hope you all enjoyed what our young talent had to offer., " Hiruzen proclaimed drawing everyone's attention to the Kages' balcony.

"We will consult with the feudal lords and judges to determine if any of the candidates deserve a their respective promotions. Please in enjoy the celebratory festivities this afternoon and evening. We will announce the promotions at a later date if we deem any candidate worthy." the 'Kazekage' added.

'There's something oddly familiar and offsetting about him.' Naruto thought. 'Must just be my imagination.'

"We hope you all enjoy yourselves," both Kages added as they took their leave.

* * *

After everyone had left the arena he spent longer than he would like admit trying to find Hinata. He was unsure why he like hanging around her so much, but whether he would admit it to himself or not he was starting to figure it out. Just as he caught a glimpse of her midnight blue hair he was stopped by Kakashi who appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you in such a hurry?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh it nothing. I was just going over there for a… a thing,: Naruto softly muttered in showing in his eyes as he could see the familiar head of hair moving farther away.

"Yeah sure… She can wait for just a second, This is important."

"She! I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Anyway, first I wanted to congratulate you."

"Oh. Thanks I guess."

"You really are starting to remind me of your father." Kakashi's comment left Naruto speechless with a slight blush.

"Second and lastly, the Hokage would like to speak with you tomorrow morning. He didn't tell me what it was about but if I had to guess, it has to do with your match with Neji. The Hyuga may not be happy about. OR, hey you know it might be a good thing. Like I said I don't know. Tonight on the other hand is for you to enjoy. Go celebrate with your friends. You've earned it."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," with a mutual nod Kakashi disappeared in swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Oh Naruto-kun thank goodness you're okay," Hinata whimpered as she once again hugged Naruto.

"It wasn't too long ago when you were too shy to talk to me. I even thought you were scared of me, ya know," Naruto teased causing Hinata to step back with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan thank you."

"F-for what?"

"It's just that you are the first person I can remember giving me a hug." Naruto admitted shyly with a silly grin on his face.

Hinata was really disheartened and saddened to hear Naruto admit such a sad fact about his life.

"You, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, the old man, Teuchi, Ayame, and even the teme are the only people to really care about me, ya know. You are all so precious to me. Thank you again. And don't tell the teme i said that."

"Y-you're W-welcome." Hinata whispered softly back. 'If only I could thank you Naruto. All the strength given me has truly chaged me into a better person. I just wish i could tell you all I feel. If I just wasn't so damn shy I could have come to you sooner and helped us from our loneliness.' A blush made it's way to Hinata's cheeks as she realized something that had just flown over her head because of recent events. 'H-H-Hinata-ch-ch-an. W-when d-did he start c-c-calling me that. I d-d-didn't even notice.' **(A/N: Chapter 9. Had to check out of curiosity myself)**

"So… How about we go get that ramen I promised you. My treat. I want to celebrate, ya know." Naruto said after a brief but comfortable moment of silence.

"I would like that." Hinata answered.

* * *

"So… yeah, after that old man Hokage and Kakashi decided to keep it all a secret." Naruto said as he recounted his previous life altering events.

"If it's supposed to be secret why are you telling me?"

"I already showed everyone at the arena remember. The only secret I told you was about my parents, and that's because I trust you to keep it a secret.:

"Oh. I'll try my best." The thought of sharing secret information with Naruto excited her a little bit.

"Well it's starting to get late. I wanted to got the hospital to see Sasuke. Would you like to join me before I take you home.?"

'Oh my god! He wants to walk me home,' Hinata's mind raced causing her to stutter her response. "S-s-sure."

* * *

As they approached the hospital Naruto began to feel the animosity Sakura and Ino were shooting at eachother, and Sasuke's growing sense of annoyance towards them.

"Hey Hinata, when Sasuke was fighting Gaara and getting beat up I couldn't help but feel that Sakura and Ino were really worried about him at the time, but the feelings they had were a little different. It's like they were worried, scared, and nervous all at the same time. You do it a lot too, towards me especially. Do you know what that feeling is, and why you girls feel it?" Naruto asked out of genuine curiosity.

"U-um… well, I'm not sure I know, Naruto-kun,"Hinata replied as she looked away embarrassed

"Oh. Only reason I brought it up was because I can sense them up there with him right now"

Just as they arrived at Sasuke's hospital door it burst open before they could knock. Ino had burst out and did not even look at Naruto and Hinata as she ran off. Sakura told them that it was okay to come in.

"Hey Sasuke! You feeling okay?" Naruto shouted as he entered and saw Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe. You're annoying," Sasuke paused for a moment as everybody took in his rude response. After a brief moment Sasuke began to shout," Sakura told me everything. Show me!"

"What do you want me to show you?"

"Everything!"

With a sigh Naruto activated both of his eyes and made a small kunai shaped icicle.

"Wow Naruto, that's really cool." Sakura spoke as she took in Naruto's appearance. "But you're eyes look a little weird since they don't match."

"I guess I never thought about that." Naruto admitted with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why? Why you.?" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh? What was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked having barely heard Sasuke speak.

"Leave. I want to be alone."

"But, Sasuke?"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Sasuke shouted with venom in his voice.

Quietly everyone walked out. Just before anyone could say a word a loud crash and monstrous roar echoed throughout the hospital halls. The sound came from the level below them, and it shook the whole hospital.

"W-what was that?" Hinata squeaked.

"Let's go find out." Naruto shouted as he took off running to where he heard the crash from.

As Naruto and Hinata approached the origin of the crash they noticed Sakura had not followed them. Naruto also noticed the rise of fear and hysteria in the people all around them. Once they arrived they noticed dust and rubble scattered around where a hospital room had once been.

"I'm pretty sure that was Gaara's room," Naruto told Hinata.

"Are you sure?"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as they slowly walked through the dust and into the destroyed room. Hinata gasped as she activated her Byakugan and saw what awaited them in the room.

"I will not cease to exist. I won't!" Gaara shouted as he leapt out of the side of the hospital through the opening he had made.

"Gaara wait!" Naruto shouted as he realized what had just transpired.

Just before he could follow he noticed someone else was still in the room. He was wearing the Kazekage robes, but as the dust cleared Naruto realized it wasn't the Kazekage at all, and why he had seemed so familiar to him before.

"Oh Naruto, I'm Hurt. You didn't like the gift I left you, did you" Orochimaru asked coyly.

"It's you. That's what you call a gift? Kurama hated it more than I did. Why are you here? What did you do to Gaara?" Beginning to feel aggravated by merely Orochimaru's presence.

"I didn't do anything. In fact I stopped doing something. Let's just say that during your little match with Gaara, I made him hold back, but you'll find that won't be the case anymore." Orochimaru chuckled as a smug grin grew on his face.

"But the tournament is over. What's the point?"

"Just for fun I suppose. Oh! Look at him go. Someone should probably go stop him. I've got my own matters to attend to, so if you would both excuse me." Orochimaru said before he leapt out of the hospital as well.

"Naruto-kun? What should we do?" Hinata asked nervously raising her fingers to her lips.

"Go report to old man Hokage. If Gaara is really at full strength now I have to try and stop him, or at least slow him down enough for some who can." Naruto responded with determination growing in his voice with every word.

"But you could get hurt, or wor-"

"Don't worry about me. I Already beat him once." Naruto interrupted and flashed the smile Hinata had come to love so much. "Okay let's go!"

"Hai."

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he followed the trail of destruction left in Gaara's wake. He wasn't sure if there were any casualties, but the injured people he could see reminded him just how different Gaara was than the people around him.

As Naruto caught up to him he noticed that they were near the edge of the village. 'If I could just get him outside the village to avoid any more damage that would be ideal.'

Gaara!" Naruto shouted in hopes to get his attention.

Gaara's head cocked back when he heard the familiar voice. "It's you. I hate you. Mother hates you. I want you dead. Once I kill you my existence will finally be legitimized. I will not cease to EXIST!"

Gaara unleashed a mighty roar that cleared all the the debris around him with its sheer intensity. Naruto quickly realized that Orochimaru was not bluffing. Gaara truly was stronger than before. Everything about him was more intense than it had been before. Naruto wasn't allowed to much time to think because Gaara began his attack. Naruto quickly evaded and began to retreat to the outer wall of the city.

'Well as least I know he is only focused on me, but I can't help but think that his eyes were different from last time. They had a pattern in them. He also felt different. Other than the obvious killing intent he is afraid. He is desperately worried about something. It's like he truly believes that if he can't kill anyone he will actually disappear.' He finished his thought as he reached the outer wall of the village. It didn't take him long to scale and jump over said wall.

Just as Naruto landed on the outside of the village Broke through the reinforced wall that was meant to defend the village. 'Damn, I thought he would go over. Now he's right on top of me. I need more distance from the village.' With a quick series of one-handed seals , Naruto slipped into an Ice Mirror and further into the forest surrounding the Leaf Village.

Once Naruto reached what he thought to be a good enough distance he stopped in the tree canopy to wait for his opponent. He had a feeling that this would be the hardest fight of his life up to that point. Gaara quickly caught up and stopped on a tree branch just in front of Naruto.

"Are you finally done running, coward?!" As Gaara shouted the leaves and branches around them rustled under the sheer might of the roar.

"I am. But let's get one thing straight, I'm not a coward. I beat you once, so I'm going to do it again." Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he was as confident as he sounded. 'Man… It's going to be different this time I can already tell. His transformation is further along than last time. His legs are the only thing exposed now. Funny, he almost looks like tanuki. Well if a tanuki was made of sand and covered in odd marks that is.' From deep inside his subconscious Naruto heard an annoyed growl from Kurama.

Before he had a chance to ask Kurama what the growl was about he was swiped directly by one of Gaara's sand arms, and slammed into another tree.

'I'll worry about you later,' Naruto turned to Gaara, and as he got up he activated his right eye.

Gaara's onslaught began once again. Naruto quickly realised that Gaara's attack was much faster than before. He only had enough time to dodge and not much else. Tree branches, leaves and even whole entire tree trunks flew as Gaara destroyed everything in his relentless pursuit of Naruto.

'Damn! He's too fast I have to slow him down somehow.' Naruto's mind began to race as realised how long he could keep away from Gaara's reach. 'Wait… He's made of sand isn't he. If I could get it wet, I might be able to weigh it down and slow him down in the process. Damn! I don't really know any large offensive water style jutsu though, but I do know…' A smirk grew on Naruto's face as an idea came to his head. 'I don't need to beat him. I just need to slow him down enough for the Anbu and Hokage to come find us and deal with him. I just need a distraction to get myself set up.'

Almost as if on cue someone slammed Gaara from behind, and knocked him over. Naruto's smirk faded as he realized who it was that had struck Gaara. "Hinata get out of here it's too dangerous!"

Naruto could only watch as Gaara turned and swiped back at Hinata and sent her slamming into another tree. Before she could recuperate or Naruto could react he pinned her to the trunk of the tree with one of his sand arms. He detached the hand and kept her clamped to the tree.

Naruto felt his blood boil but before he lost himself into his rage, he realised he now had the opening he needed. 'I'm sorry Hinata. I'll get you out as soon as I take him down.'

Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu

After the large puff of smoke cleared there were now hundred's or maybe thousands of Naruto clones stood around Gaara on as many branches and trees that could hold the weight.

"Okay! Now everyone together."

Naruto 2K Icicle Shard Barrage

Seemingly every Naruto made a one-handed seal and formed kunai shaped icicles in said hands. At the same time they all aimed at Gaara and thousands of Icicles slammed into his sand. Once any clone was out of ice they would simply make more shards and continue the onslaught, resulting in a seemingly endless stream of sharp ice.

Gaara frantically began to use his sand to defend himself as it became clear that the shard could penetrate the sand if only just a little.

'Okay now he's on the defensive, but I still need to slow him down because I won't be able to keep the ice offensive forever. Sasuke. Thank you. Without you the next part of my plan wouldn't work. The ice doesn't melt on its own naturally and fire jutsu can do it unless I let them. I've seen Sasuke do this enough, so with my own Sharingan it's only natural that I can do it also.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

The main Naruto poured the rest of his chakra inefficiently albeit into making as big a fireball as he could manage. The flames on their own weren't doing anything to the sand, but it was melting the ice already imbedded in it and the shards that were still flying. Slowly but surely with a constant stream of ice and fire Gaara's sand was beginning to weigh down with moisture.

Nearing the end of his seemingly infinite pool of chakra Naruto ended his stream of fire and some of the clones began to dispel.

Once the attack cleared Gaara was even angrier that he was forced into such a situation. He began to move to begin attacking again but was surprised to discover how sluggish he was moving.

"What! What did you do to me?!"

"I just got your sand wet. Now it's heavier and you're slower." Naruto chuckled and as if to prove his point a couple of clones punched Gaara before his now much slower sand could defend him. "Now it's my turn."

The remaining clones began their own onslaught. Gaara was almost defenseless as his sand struggled to protect him. As the clones suppressed Gaara the original Naruto ran to Hinata. When he made it to her he saw that she was conscious and had seen the whole plan unfold. She was still trapped against the tree in the sand clamp, but instead of discomfort Naruto could see a look of admiration on her face.

"Hinata-chan are you okay? Are you hurt?" Naruto asked with concern written on his face.

"I-I don't think so. Just kind of uncomfortable to be in here."

"Okay I'm gonna try to tear it off. Just stay still okay."

Hinata nodded as she saw the ice claws form on his fists. Just like during the exams he was able to break away at sand. He did it slowly this time to avoid hurting Hinata.

Once she was free she gave him a quick hug, knowing now how much the gesture meant to him.

"Thank you for helping me, but where is the old man?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know. I couldn't find him anywhere, even with my Byakugan, so I came to find and help you instead. Most of the villagers were on the other side village enjoying the celebrations. When the sounds of Gaara's destruction started they were all sent into a panic and even the other shinobi didn't know what to do. I think they'll figure it out soon enough and they should be heading this way soon," Hinata explained.

"Something is going on. I got a bad feeling about this," A chill ran down Naruto's spine as a lot of his clone that were still fighting Gaara began to dispel. "Hinata run. You need to get out of here."

Before she could protest Naruto created another clone that carried her away. Hinata blushed because of the way Naruto was carrying her even if it was just a clone.

Naruto turned as the rest of the clones dissipated and the forest began to rattle. He jumped over to Gaara who was now thrashing and flailing around in a tantrum.

"I won't cease to exist. I can't lose to him. I Won't Lose To A Guy Like HIM!"

Naruto looked on in horror as Gaara transformed and grew into one of the largest creatures he had ever seen. His tanuki comment earlier proved to be correct as before him stood a tanuki made entirely of sand. He was several stories tall and had odd markings all over his body.

Naruto began to feel large amounts of fear and hesitation but not from himself, but from the shinobi and Anbu that were finally starting to show up around them. 'Huh, it's too late. What can they do now? What can any of us do now?'

Just before Naruto let despair take hold of him he began to think about Hinata and his friends. 'I need to protect. I swore to myself that no harm would come to my precious people. I have to protect them. It's not about what I 'can or can't' do anymore. It's about what I 'have to' do. I don't know how much I have left, but I can't worry about that now.'

Summoning Jutsu

Naruto now stood on Gamabunta once more. As he looked around he saw the large amount of Leaf Shinobi that had finally arrived. He recognized a lot of them. Some friends, but most were people who didn't really like him.

All shinobi that were rushing to try and stop the rampaging jinchuriki came to a halt when they arrived to an oddly familiar. The shinobi who were old enough to remember gasped when they saw the familiar sight of a blonde-haired shinobi riding on top of a giant red toad.

Once Shukaku was truly released the intensity of the battle grew, but Naruto and Gamabunta were given an obvious opening. To end the battle they simply needed to wake-up Gaara who was now acting as a medium on Shukaku's head.

As Gamabunta continued to fight, Naruto decided it was time to find out what was making Kurama so aggravated.

* * *

"Hey Kurama! What's your problem?" Naruto shouted as he entered their shared mindscape.

"Nothing! It's just that Shukaku is tailed-beast, like me."

"I kinda already figured that."

"Yeah, well he get's on my nerves even more than you do."

"Oh yeah! And why's that?!"

"The difference in our power is laughable, and he hates me for that, but he is able to use the magnet style, and that alone makes him almost a match for me. It's aggravating."

"The magnet style? Is that like a kekkei genkai?"

"Yes it is."

"So do you think I could...?"

"I don't know. The only reason I told you is because I want you to try."

"Oh really? You know. I really like that you've been talking to me lately. Thank you."

"Don't get used to it brat! I just really hate that damned tanuki, and I want you to knock him down a couple pegs."

Naruto shot Kurama a genuine smile as he returned his consciousness to the real world.

* * *

"Chief toad! I have a plan to wake him up. You just gotta get me closer." Naruto shouted.

"I'll do what I can. Just hold on kid."

Gamabunta jumped in the air to dodge an air bullet fired from Shukaku. He almost landed on top of Shukaku but he evaded. Naruto saw his chance and leapt off Gamabunta and onto Shukaku, his headband slipping off his forehead as he struggled to maintain his balance. Gamabunta kept him distracted as Naruto climbed to where Gaara's body was. Just as he was about to strike him, his right fist was caught by sand. He was only inches away and the sand was beginning to cover his body.

"Okay here goes nothing," Naruto mustered everything he had left and fired a chakra chain from his right hand. It burst right through the sand around it and went directly through Gaara's chest and into Shukaku as well. As it returned it took a something from both Shukaku and Gaara.

Naruto that like before there had been no physical damage done, but to his horror Gaara was still asleep. Before Naruto could do anything else he heard a horrifying crack from his right arm. He knew exactly what it meant.

"How are you still asleep?! Damn it. Damn it ALL!" With desperation growing, Naruto did the only that came to his head . He headbutted Gaara with as much force as he could manage from his restrained position.

Blood seeped from both their foreheads. As Gaara's eyes opened Shukaku's form began to fall apart. As Shukaku completely dispersed Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground in the clearing Shukaku had just created.

Gaara fell on his back and Naruto on his stomach not too far from each other. Naruto looked over to see Gaara was still, too exhausted to move. They turned to look at each other at the same time and Naruto gasped when he looked into Gaara's eyes. He felt the grief and desperation in him, but what he saw in his eyes shook him to his core.

'Those eyes. I've seen them before. In my… mirror. Those eyes were my eyes. I'm looking at myself, or rather a reflection of myself. Except the reflection has a little crack in it. Where I found friends and people to care for, he found more hate and loneliness.' Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes as he began to crawl to. With only one good arm he was struggling to move very fast at all. He looked again to see a look of confusion in Gaara's eyes. "It's almost unbearable, isn't it. The feeling of being completely alone."

Gaara's eyes widened as he heard Naruto's voice. Naruto truly understood what he had been through. So much so, that he was shedding tears for him. With the focus Naruto had on reaching Gaara he couldn't feel the growing killing intent all around him.

"There it is. Hurry and kill it before he gets a chance to go on a rampage again." A voice shouted from forest around them.

'It?! Did they just say it?!' Naruto got to his feet as he felt people gathering around him and Gaara. He felt fear spike in Gaara as they both heard what the majority of the crowd was saying.

Finally a mob of shinobi burst into the clearing. They all had one thought on their mind as they found who they were looking for. Many already had weapons drawn, but they came to a halt when they saw Naruto Standing in front of Gaara defensively with a kunai in his left hand.

The blood from his forehead and the limp arm at his right right side made for a grisly sight, but what caught their attention were the tears flowing from his eyes. "Don't you all get it! You all did this. People like you created him. Created… me."

Silence swept over the crowd as Naruto spoke. "He's just like me. A monster inside him with solace as our only friend. Everyone hates us for something we had no control over. I was… lucky. I found friends. People who cared about me as much as I cared for them. He on the other hand found only more loneliness." Naruto dropped his kunai and fell to his knees, as exhaustion and grief threatened to overtake him.

"One wrong move… one mistake from any of you and I could have ended up just like him." Naruto looked at the crowd in front of him now. He had just bared his soul for someone he had fought almost to the death.

The looks in the villagers eyes had changed, and Naruto swore he could almost feel guilt from some of them. Slowly the crowd began to withdraw and put their weapons away. As the crowd thinned a lone person walked forward.

"Hey old man Hokage where have you been?" Naruto managed to squeak out with a big goofy smile before he fell forward unconscious.

 **A/N: Sorry for the really long note. I don't mind if you skip since it is just me rambling basically. As promised here is the next chapter. Hopefully the wait for those of you following along wasn't too terrible. I have good news however. With the way my schedule works out I might be able to update weekly.**

 **On that note I have a couple questions the first being related to my updates. This chapter was one of the longer ones I've put out so far. I wanted to know if the length of the chapters so far has been okay. I could make them longer or shorter depending. If I make them shorter I might be able to update twice a week, but if i make them longer I'll stick to weekly or even bi weekly on occasions if something comes up. Let me know what you all think.**

 **Next, is Naruto's powers. As of now he has all the kekkei genkai was 100% sure I would give him, so i wanted to ask you all if there were any you guys wanted to see added. As you know their are a lot, so try and stick to the ones explicitly in the manga. As a side note the two elemental kekkei genkai he has now have wind as a base element. I did that on purpose, and elemental kekkei genkai with it as a base will be substantially weakened until Naruto gets proficient in more elements. He does have a small portion of Shukaku in him now too. Kurama isn't going to be pleased. Also, I am aware that Naruto can awaken the Rinnegan now since he does have Sasuke's chakra but I'm 95% I won't give it to him. He is already bordering OP levels and said ability would make him completely unbelievable as opposed to the slightly unbelievable he is now.**

 **Last is Hinata. I want to make her as big a part to the story as Naruto and Sasuke (I don't hate Sakura, just don't like her very much either). I kind of wanted to have her come to the time skip training trip, but I think I'm going to have her completely trade roles with Sakura and be Tsunade's apprentice. Just imagine the gentle fist with chakra enhanced strength. I like it. And just as a personal request if any of you could message me other NaruHina stories for me to read on my spare time that would be awesome. While I do enjoy a good adventure story I'm looking for something more on the 'fluffy' side.**

 **Thank You all again for taking the time to read this and I'll see you all next update. In a week hopefully.**


End file.
